


The Guardian and Maiden of the Sea

by RSBCS



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSBCS/pseuds/RSBCS
Summary: Long ago in a distant kingdom, there lived a guardian who defended it from threats. But one stormy night, he came across a mystical sight that saved his life.A mermaid who had only known human avarice, finds herself curious about the human whose love for Pokémon knows no bounds. On a stormy night, she finds this human and has compassion to save him from a watery grave.Their fates entwine as the guardian sets out to accept the challenge of the Island Chieftains, and emerge as the strongest guardian in the world. Can a being of the sea and a being of the land truly connect and bring their people together? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew, Hikari | Dawn/Kengo | Kenny, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue 1: A Mystical Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Cast list of characters:
> 
> Ash as Guardian Sora  
> Misty as Mermaid Rina  
> Brock as Prince Pewter  
> Paul as Ragnar  
> Tripp as Teller  
> Max as Apprentice Tidus  
> May as Mermaid Kari  
> Dawn as Mermaid Sarah  
> Drew as Drake  
> Kenny as Kenneth  
> Cilan as Chef Opal  
> Iris as Violet  
> Serena as Princess Yolanda  
> Clemont as Cancer  
> Bonnie as Sparky  
> Jessie as Jessica  
> James as Jameson  
> All Pokémon as themselves

_In the faraway kingdom of Aurora, there lived a great warrior. A guardian of his homeland, who fought off all threats and aided those in need. He was well-loved by his countrymen and the ruling prince. In fact, after saving the prince's life, the guardian was given the princess as a reward for his valor. Though they were betrothed, the Guardian continued to serve his duty along with his partner Pokémon. So our story begins when one accident began to change everything for the guardian. A change that would test him and his followers._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On a beach in a far off kingdom, a boy sat in the sand, meditating. He was a young trainer, no older than twelve, with scruffy black hair and a fierceness that could not be tamed. His dark-blue cape flapped in the sea breeze, his hands in their dark-green gloves rested in front of him, his wide-brimmed hat pulled low over his face. Not a muscle stirred as he took long, deep breaths. This was the guardian Sora.

A bush on the coastline further up rustled, but Sora remained undisturbed. Then, a young boy with green hair and a squires tunic charged at the guardian, wooden sword held high to strike, yelling at the top of his lungs. Fast as lightning, Sora grabbed his staff and deflected the squire's attempt. Then he swung at the boy's feet, tripping him up, and pressed the end of his staff on his chest.

"Aw man!" the squire complained. "How did you know?"

With a chuckle, Sora replied, "To yell out your surprise attack defeats its purpose. You must learn that silence is stronger than intimidation, Tidus."

"Yes master," Tidus bowed.

"Although," Sora resumed, "you are getting better. Your stance made it slightly more difficult this time to unarm you. I'm proud." Just then, his partner Pikachu came up to the guardian, holding a piece of scroll in his mouth.

"What's this Pikachu?" he asked of his companion

"Pika Pi, Pikachu." the little electric mouse Pokémon replied.

After reading over the message, Sora's face turned grim. "I must accept Ragnar's challenge again." He told his pupil.

"I'll come watch." Tidus said eagerly. And the three made their way back to the kingdom.

* * *

In Aurora port, a black ship sat docked. Its leader, Ragnar the Relentless, stood glaring at the people who came to see him. His purple har lay around his scowling face, a black cape resting behind him. His black garb was only decorated by two spikes on his shoulders. And he held a staff in his right hand.

"Prince Pewter!" Ragnar called out. "Where is your guardian? Send him out to battle me!"

Prince Pewter, a young man with dark-skin and brown hair, wearing a royal tunic that was white with a red sash, replied, "Our guardian shall arrive soon. Have patience, prince of Tyrannia."

Scowling, Ragnar retorted, "I am not known for patience. Your guardian better arrive soon, or Aurora is mine."

Just then, a boy with blond hair and a scribes robe ran up to the prince and informed, "My prince, Guardian Sora has arrived."

"Thank you Teller," The prince graciously replied. Then he cried out, "Guardian Sora has arrived!" At this, the villagers parted like the Red Sea, making way as Sora walked towards Ragnar's ship with Pikachu on his shoulder and Tidus by his side.

Ragnar glared at his long-time rival. He had tried to best Sora for a long time, and claim this land for himself. But Sora bested him every time. But this time, he thought, things would be different. This time, he had a secret weapon at his disposal.

"Ragnar of Tyrannia, I have come to accept your challenge!" Sora called out.

"Very well. But lest you forget, in accordance with the ancient laws, if the guardian is defeated, he surrenders his kingdom to the victor," Ragnar reminded. "And today, that prize shall be claimed by me."

"I won't allow it!" Sora growled.

"Pikachu!" Sora's partner cried out.

"We'll see. Go, Rhyperior!" Holding out his staff, a beam of light escaped from the jewel on top, and became a huge, brown creature with a drill for a horn and drills on its arms.

Sora knew how to take on this foe, and called out, "I choose you! Bulbasaur!" From his staff came a small, blue-dinosaur looking creature that had a plant-bulb on its back appeared, looking ready for battle ready to battle.

Scoffing, Ragnar retorted, "This is what you are sending to face me? Pathetic!"

"We'll see," Sora replied.

Standing to the side, Teller announced, "In accordance with the ancient customs, only one Pokémon may battle. The match is over when either side is unable to continue. Is this understood?" Both sides agreed to the terms. "Then, BATTLE!"

"Rhyperior, Hammer Arm!" Ragnar called out. Rhyperior swung one of its massive arms towards Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip and dodge it!" Sora told his partner. Bulbasaur swung out vines from its back, and latched onto Rhyperior's other arm. Then, it pulled itself up, knocking its opponent off-balance. "Great! Now use Razor Leaf!" And Bulbasaur launched leaves from its bulb, hitting Rhyperior dead on.

"Get up! What is the matter with you?!" Ragnar growled at his Pokémon. With difficulty, Rhyperior got up and tried to block most of the Razor Leaf. "Now, use Bulldoze!" With a heavy stomp, Rhyperior created shock waves that caused Bulbasaur to flip over. "Got you now. Horn Drill!"

"Bulbasaur, roll out of the way!" Before Rhyperior got too close, Bulbasaur managed to roll out of its path. Rhyperior pulled its horn out of the ground where it hit, and faced the tiny dinosaur. "Bulbasaur, ready your Solarbeam!" Sora ordered.

"We can't let him win," Ragnar growled. Then he barked, "Rhyperior, Hyper Beam!" And Rhyperior let loose a powerful orange beam of energy, and nailed Bulbasaur. But as Bulbasaur flew up from the resulting explosion, he let loose a beam of light on Rhyperior. Unable to bear the attack, Rhyperior fell back and fainted.

"Rhyperior is defeated. Bulbasaur wins!" Teller refereed.

"Alright! Way to go Bulbasaur!" Sora cheered.

"You did it!" Tidus cheered alongside his master.

"Pika!" Pikachu joined. Even Bulbasaur cheered at his victory. Ragnar, on the other hand, returned Rhyperior to his staff, very angrily.

"I'll deal with you back home," He muttered seethingly. He looked up after as he called out, "Enjoy your victory for now guardian. Because someday, I will claim Aurora as my own. Weigh anchor!" And with that, Ragnar's ship left port for the open sea.

* * *

Later at the castle, Prince Pewter threw a feast in celebration of Guardian Sora's rousing victory, prepared for by the kingdom's top chef, Opal. The chef, a tall figure with light-green hair and eyes, stood by his prince as his brothers and he set out the magnificent food before his guests.

"A wonderful assortment for a wonderful victory, dear Opal." Prince Pewter graciously complemented.

"Many thanks, my prince," Opal replied. "It is a privilege and an honor to serve you." Immediately, Tidus and Pikachu dug into the food with gusto. Sora had even let out his other Pokémon to join in the celebration too, a wide array from his travels before settling in Aurora. Everyone piled up the food into their platters, and the prince called for all his servants to join too.

The only one not partaking was Guardian Sora himself. Sure, he would eat until his belly bulged, and he was well-known for it. But today, there was too much on his mind to consider eating. This was the fourteenth time Ragnar challenged him for Aurora in the past three years. And no matter what, he continued to fail in recognizing his Pokémon's efforts. It saddened him to no end.

Pikachu was the quickest to pick up on this, and clambered onto his shoulder to join him on the balcony looking out to the kingdom and the sea beyond.

"Pika Pi? Chu Pi?" Pikachu chirped in his ear.

With a sigh, Sora replied, "I don't know Pikachu. I'm beginning to wonder if Ragnar will ever learn. It isn't fair, what he does to his friends like that."

"You're really worried about Ragnar?" came the voice of Yolanda, the princess of Aurora. A young girl about Sora's age, her blond hair flowing gracefully behind her, a silver tiara resting in the midst of it. Her brown eyes were filled with concern. She wore a wide-brimmed, blue dress and had amber gloves reaching just past her elbows.

In reply, Sora told her, "I am. When will he learn?"

"If you ask me, I don't think he will," Yolanda responded, linking her arm with his. "But as long as you keep defeating him, our kingdom will be safe."

"I can't keep defending my home forever," Sora said with a frown. "Someday, he may best me. And I will be cast out, or worse. My strength is limited when I stay here." Yolanda looked at the guardian worriedly. For a long time, Sora had once traveled the world to seek out new Pokémon and discover hidden lands. He only settled in Aurora after he saved her brother, Prince Pewter's life.

Finally, she told him, "Don't worry. Once we are wed, you'll be free to travel as far as you wish. And when you do, I want to come with you." Sora's expression remained unchanged. In a last ditch effort, Yolanda offered, "Let us enjoy the feast before your Snorlax scarfs it all."

As soon as his stomach rumbled, Sora replied, "I guess you're right. I can't train on an empty stomach." So the two plus Pikachu made their way back to the feast.

* * *

Late that night, while Sora and Tidus were training in the courtyard, an Absol leapt into their presence, startling them both by its appearance. In equal response, Prince Pewter came out with his partner Swampert.

"Absol? What awaits us?" he asked. Everyone knew that when Absol appeared, something was coming that spelt disaster. After a quick couple of grunts, The three noticed Swampert's fins on its head begin to twitch. Prince Pewter understood the situation all too well.

"How strong?" he requested of his friend. Swampert walked over to a soft patch of sand, and slammed its two arms to use Magnitude. As shockwaves appeared in the sand, the prince grew worried.

"A 6 Magnitude," He evaluated. He quickly turned to the guardian and apprentice and ordered, "Let everyone in the village know that a level 6 tempest is approaching! Tell them to stay inside, and stay as far inland as they can!"

"Yes your Highness!" both boys replied. And they took off.

Then the Prince offered, "Absol, stay here until it passes. Judging by how quickly you came, it must be approaching fast." Absol nodded, and walked alongside the prince into the castle.

* * *

The tempest came so suddenly. Rain and wind whipped through Aurora worse than a Razor Wind. Waves pounded onto the stone pathways of the port town. But for Prince Pewter's own court, everyone was safe and away from the worst of it. Guardian Sora returned moments after the storm hit.

"My prince," he informed, dismounting his Ponyta, "all the villagers have taken shelter and have made preparations for the worst of this tempest."

"Good work Sora," Prince Pewter commended. "Now we shall wait out this storm." It was then that Tidus returned from his run around the kingdom.

"Master, your Squirtle is still out in the storm," He told him. "It probably thought this storm was a part of its training. I tried calling to it, but I think the wind drowned me out." Sora became worried. His Squirtle was usually headstrong, and it often got itself into a lot of trouble. This time was no different.

"Stay here. I will be back soon," He told his pupil. He then instructed, "Come Pikachu." Pikachu happily obliged, and the two took off into the storm.

"No, Sora, come back!" Yolanda called to him.

She was about to go after him when Prince Pewter called out, "Sister stop!" So she did, looking at her brother strangely. "If you go out there, then Sora will have someone else to rescue," He explained to his younger sibling. "We must remain here, and hope he can return safely." That was what worried her.

* * *

Out on the coast, Sora struggled to move through the wind and rain. Pikachu had taken shelter in his coat, nearly drenched from the downpour. Sora searched hard for his stubborn Pokémon, hoping to spot the turtle Pokémon before things got worse.

It wasn't long until he spotted Squirtle, lying on its shell and unable to right itself.

"Hang on Squirtle!" Sora called out. He rushed to the bluff Squirtle rested on, and worked his way over. But then, the wind picked up, and Squirtle began spinning towards the water. With very few options, Sora thrusted his staff at it, and managed to block its path from behind. In addition, the jewel at the top turned Squirtle into a beam of light as it returned the turtle Pokémon. Relieved that his friend was okay, Sora began making his way to retrieve the staff.

Just then, a huge wave spilled over and knocked him and Pikachu into the stormy seas. Sora tried to right himself underwater, but the currents tossed him and Pikachu like ragdolls. Without his staff to call upon his Pokémon, Sora was in real trouble. Eventually, he and his partner couldn't hold their breath any longer, and they passed out.

Sora's final thoughts before he did were, _My prince, Tidus, Yolanda, I'm sorry. I failed._

* * *

The next thing Sora knew, he was waking up to hear someone singing.

_A twinkle in the night sky, far far away  
A golden star I gaze upon in my dreams  
On a sleepless evening, I sing along.  
Tomorrow I'll sing with you. On the Wings of a dream  
On a sleepless evening, I sing along  
Tomorrow I'll sing with you. On the wings of a dream_

Squinting with difficulty, Sora began opening his eyes. At first, the glare from the sunlight blinded him. But as his eyes began to adjust, he saw that someone was resting over him. It was a girl. She couldn't have been any older than him, from first appearances. She was quite pretty, her red hair lying flat behind her, a string of pearls tied in it. She had deep blue eyes, and ruby-colored earrings. She also wore a shell necklace and a pink, clam shell bikini top. But as more of the girl came into focus, Sora noticed that from the waist down was a teal blue tail with a starfish imprint on her hip.

"A… mermaid?" Sora muttered.

The girl nodded, then said, "My name is Rina. I saved you."

"Saved me?" Sora replied groggily. But then his eyelids began to feel heavy, which caused his rescuer to worry.

"Are you alright? Please, stay with me!" Rina begged, her voice sounding somewhat distant. And then Sora fell unconscious again.


	2. Prologue 2: The Rescuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious rescuer, Rina, how did she come about Sora to rescue him? Here is her tale, which brings her on a path that shall link hers and Sora's destinies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast list of characters:  
> Ash as Guardian Sora  
> Misty as Mermaid Rina  
> Brock as Prince Pewter  
> Paul as Ragnar  
> Tripp as Teller  
> Max as Apprentice Tidus  
> May as Mermaid Kari  
> Dawn as Mermaid Sarah  
> Drew as Drake  
> Kenny as Kenneth  
> Cilan as Chef Opal  
> Iris as Violet  
> Serena as Princess Yolanda  
> Clemont as Cancer  
> Bonnie as Sparky  
> Jessie as Jessica  
> James as Jameson  
> All Pokémon as themselves

* * *

"Hurry up, Rina! We're going to be late!" Rina's sister, Sarah, complained.

"I'm swimming as fast as I can," Rina retorted. She always hated how pushy her younger sister got. Sarah was a pretty strong-willed mermaid, when she needed to be. She had dark blue hair that went just past her shoulders. She wore a pair of clam-shaped earrings and a sky blue bikini top. Her tail was a bright pink color with a red clam-shaped imprint on her hip.

Before long, Rina caught up to her eager and impatient sister. Floating beside her was her other sister, Kari. She had brown hair that wasn't as long as the others, and a bright orange tail with an aquamarine spiral-shaped shell imprint. She had a pair of starfish earrings, an armlet made out of various shells, and wore a green bikini top.

Immediately upon Rina's arrival, Kari spotted what they were waiting for. In the distance came a huge pod of Wailord and Lapras. The massive, blue bodies of the Wailord glided so gracefully under the Lapras. The two groups of Pokémon were migrating to another region of the sea, and they only passed by where the three mermaids lived once every couple years or so. But when they came by, they would share tales of the many wonderful places they had seen.

Overly excited, Sarah cried out, "Come on. I'll bet they all have tales as big as they are to tell us this time."

As she took off, Kari sighed and told her sister, "She just never seems to stop, does she?"

"What's there to stop?" Rina replied. "We had been looking forward to hearing about their journeys. So, we'd better catch up." And they swam up to the pod to hear what they had to share.

* * *

Kari and Sarah hung out below with the Wailord, hearing stories about seeing many strange places that had sunk to the bottom of the sea and about great treasures the mermaids could look for someday. While that was going on, Rina rested on one of the Lapras' back to hear tales of humans. Unlike her sisters, Rina became interested in humans when she overheard one of the Lapras talk about a human that had saved him and reunited him with his family.  
For a long time, it was believed by the three that humans were cruel and heartless creatures who thought only of themselves. This had partly been because of some human encounters the mermaids had when they were younger. But when Rina heard about the human who saved Lapras, something inside her changed. She felt curious about this human. And she had been eager to know more about him.

"So, have you seen this human since we last talked about him?" Rina inquired. Unlike humans, mermaids could understand Pokémon via telepathy. However, this was limited primarily to Water-types.

In response, Lapras answered, _'Only once. But I have heard more about him very recently.'_

"What's he like?" Rina asked rather eagerly.

_'He is very pure-hearted. He cares greatly for those around him. And he can understand Pokémon on a deeper level than most other humans.'_ Lapras described.

"Really?" Rina exclaimed, beaming with earnest to hear more.

_'Indeed.'_ Lapras told her. _'He has a Pikachu that he has been friends with for the longest time. And he has many more Pokémon that live with him that all love and respect him.'_

"How do you know he has a Pikachu though Lapras?" Rina questioned. Not that she doubted it, but she had not heard of too many Pokémon of the land. Though Pikachu was one she had heard of, hearing someone being partners with it were rarer still.

To this, Lapras smiled and told her, ' _Because when he helped me, he had a Pikachu with him. I thought I had told you about this before.'_ The mermaid said nothing in response, but then tried to envision the human she was told about.

Rina could not help the feeling of elation that grew in her heart as the image came to her. There was a human who loved Pokémon just as much as she did. She imagined him being very handsome, with a smile that would melt her heart. She wished she could meet him, to know more about him. Perhaps he would be different from other humans.

_'I heard he settled in a kingdom to the east of here after saving another human's life,'_ Lapras continued.

"What do you mean?" Rina asked, snapped out of her revelry.

_'I don't know what happened, but I do know he lives near here. You might get to see him for yourself.'_

"I think I will. Thank you Lapras."

_'Think nothing of it child.'_

Deciding she should follow what she was told, Rina hopped back into the water and waved good-bye as the pod continued its migration. Down below, story time was also over. And Sarah and Kari were saying good-bye to the Wailord.

Swimming up to them, Rina suggested, "Sisters, let's go visit the island to the east."

"But, that's a human island!" Sarah gasped.

"Why do you want to go there?" Kari questioned. "Humans are dangerous."

"Just one quick peek, then we can go home," Rina reasoned. And without another word, she took off towards the east. Not having much of a choice, the two followed her as they ventured towards the island, home of the human town known as Aurora.

* * *

Upon arrival, the three mermaids spotted a crowd of humans gathering near a black ship. The sight of the vessel intimidated all three.

"I don't like this," Sarah muttered.

"Me neither," Kari agreed. "It's probably just a show or some kind of torture their doing."

Looking to the eldest, Sarah griped, "We had a peek. Can we go now?"

"Not yet," Rina spoke fiercely. "I want to see this." So she swam closer to the port, followed by her unwilling followers.

With much difficulty, the three sisters managed to at least lift their heads onto the side of the port. Various humans were crowding the dock, but it seemed that their focus was on the ship.

Then, from out of nowhere, someone proclaimed, "Guardian Sora has arrived!" At this, the crowd parted, and the three mermaids could spot someone coming down. A boy, no older than twelve, wielding a staff and having a Pikachu ride on his shoulder. Rina was star struck, yet she didn't know why.

"Look," Kari said, breaking Rina out of her trance. "That boy is about to battle that human on the ship."

"Ooh, a battle?" Sarah replied, getting all giddy. "This will be exciting!" Rina couldn't agree more. Mermaids rarely got to see too much battling. Even though they had their own Pokémon, they weren't as exciting as seeing humans battle.

As soon as the Guardian Sora and the other human sent out a Rhyperior and Bulbasaur, the battle commenced. The other villagers cheered and oohed as the two battlers exchanged blows. Sarah and Kari even joined in when the crowd got loud enough so they wouldn't be heard. But Rina was fixated on Sora. There was something about him that made her heart go haywire. She thought it was the way he commanded his Bulbasaur, or how he anticipated his opponent's attacks, or even how he judged what to do and how. There was so much that captivated her that she found it hard to really describe.

When the Guardian Sora had ended victorious with Bulbasaur's Solarbeam attack, Rina cheered, "Yay! He did it!" But, in doing so, she let go of the edge and fell back into the water. Her sisters soon followed, and it was a good thing too. Rina's outburst attracted the attention of a couple of villagers standing near where they were hiding.

"What was that about Rina?" Kari interrogated, safely hidden with her sisters below the waves.

"That was kind of weird," Sarah inputted. "I don't think you ever cheered for a human to win. At least, not with that much energy."

Blushing from embarrassment, Rina replied, "Sorry. Guess I just got a little carried away."

"I think that was more than just 'a little.'" Sarah eyed suspiciously. The two were about to ask further until they noticed Rina taking off for the farter parts of the coastline. This new behavior in their sister both puzzled them. Kari was quick to dismiss it, but Sarah was a little more persistent on the issue.

* * *

At a nearby beach, the three sisters rested on the wet sand as they each thought about the humans' Pokémon battle. Sarah was busying herself by brushing her hair. Kari scavenged the sand for pretty shells she could use to make new jewelry with. Rina, however, lay in the sand and was humming a song to herself.

As Sarah was listening to her elder sister, she stopped mid-stroke and inquired, "What's gotten you in such a happy mood?"

Rina didn't understand what her sister meant, until Kari added, "You don't usually hum that cheerfully unless something really good happened. The last time you were this happy was when we sunk that human ship with your Gyarados's help."

With a small chuckle, Rina answered, "I was just thinking about that human boy. The one they called Guardian Sora."

"What about him?" Sarah asked. "He's just another human. Another Remoraid in the school. There's nothing special about him, especially as a human."

Considering carefully, Rina replied, "Oh I don't know Sarah. I was thinking more about how great of a battle it would be, if I went against him."

"You really want to battle him?" Kari questioned. Rina knew that wasn't the entire truth, but she didn't want her listeners to know the real reason she thought about that boy.

Before she could compose another answer, the three were startled when an Absol darted by them.

"What was that?" both Rina and Sarah wondered aloud.

"Trouble," Kari told them. And she pointed to the horizon. Soon all three saw dark clouds begin to block out the last rays of sunlight. A tempest was approaching, and fast by the looks of it. Understanding that it was not safe to remain, the mermaids dove back into the water, and went deeper towards the bottom.

* * *

Reaching a nearby reef, the mermaids stopped to open three oysters. Inside were rather large pearls, each the same color as the tail of the mermaid it belonged to. Inside these pearls, like with the gems the humans had, housed their Pokémon that they could call upon to aid them. Each of them retrieved their pearl and tied the string attached to them around their necks.

Hastily swimming up to their sea cave, Sarah urged, "Hurry! That tempest will be here any minute!" Not a second later did the currents grow stronger, threatening to throw them around. Kari quickly followed Sarah inside their shelter.

Rina was about to follow, when she suddenly heard, _'Somebody! Help!'_ It was a Pokémon, and a Water-type to boot. Rina didn't know where the call was coming from, but she knew she had to help.

"Rina! Get inside!" Sarah called.

But Rina responded, "There's a Pokémon in distress in this storm. I need to go help it. Stay here, and stay safe. I'll be back." And she took off.

"Rina!" Sarah started to call. But Kari held her back from following.

"You know how she gets," Kari explained. "Whenever a Water Pokémon is in trouble, she always feels that she has to help it. That's just who she is." Sarah understood that, but she didn't like that Rina would be simply reckless doing it.

* * *

Reaching the surface, Rina began looking around for the Pokémon that called out to her. But the waves were getting rougher, making it difficult to stay afloat. Lightning crashed from the clouds above, wind howled in her ears, sheets of rain pounded the surface of the water and the land nearby. She would be in great danger if she stayed up here too long.

Then, through the rain, She spotted the Pokémon calling for help. It was a Squirtle! The turtle Pokémon was stuck on the back of its own shell, and was flailing in its effort to right itself.

' _Sora, somebody, help!'_ Squirtle called out. Rina suddenly froze after hearing the first name he said. How did this Squirtle know this human she saw earlier today?

As if to answer her question, Sora came up to the bluff's edge and yelled over the wind, "Hang on Squirtle!" Rina finally realized this Squirtle belonged to Sora, and he had come out to save it. She was even more impressed when Sora used his staff and returned Squirtle before it fell into the water even though he had to toss it to save it. But as he went to retrieve it, a massive wave spilled over the bluff, and swept him and Pikachu under.

"Oh no!" Rina cried out, and she dove down to find him. She immediately spotted Sora, struggling against the currents to get to the surface. But eventually, he and his partner let out the air in their lungs as they passed out. Rina couldn't bear to watch this human drown. He had already shown a great love for his Pokémon, and realized that what Lapras said about him was true. That he was pure-hearted, and loved and respected his Pokemon very highly.

Convinced of what she needed to do, Rina swam up to Sora and managed to grab his wrist before he continued to sink. Hauling him up, she managed to get a hold of him around his waist. But it took a lot of her effort to swim against the stormy waters, and trying to lift Sora made it harder.

Tapping her pearl, Rina whispered, "Gyarados, please, help me save him." A beam of teal-colored light escaped from the pearl, and a mammoth-sized sea snake Pokémon with a huge, gaping jaw appeared beside her. Gyarados swam under Rina and Sora, and picked them up. Then, it set them down on the beach and coiled itself around the two to protect them from the elements. Looking at Sora's unconscious face, Rina felt a gaping tug at her heart.

So she prayed, "Please Sora, be alright."

* * *

The next morning found the duo asleep under a bright, sunny sky. Rina's Gyarados had returned itself to its mistress's pearl once the storm had broken over. Rina groggily began to wake up, when she realized she had been sleeping right next to Sora, her head on his chest just a hair from Pikachu's ear. Then she remembered: the storm, Squirtle, Sora falling into the sea. Carefully removing Pikachu from Sora's coat and setting him next to her, Rina put her ear to Sora's chest. His breathing was slow, as was his heartbeat, slower than normal. Rina instantly began to panic. Sora might die if she didn't save him soon.  
But as she calmed herself down to clear her head, she rested her hand on Sora's and Pikachu's chests as she sung a song to save them.

_A twinkle in the night sky, far far away  
A golden star I gaze upon in my dreams  
On a sleepless evening, I sing along  
Tomorrow, I'll sing with you. On the wings of a dream  
On a sleepless evening, I sing along  
Tomorrow, I'll sing with you. On the wings of a dream_

As she sung, Sora began to become conscious once more. Rina looked to him just in time to see his eyes squint slightly open.

"A… mermaid?" he muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

Rina nodded, and introduced herself, "My name is Rina. I saved you."

"Saved me?" Sora struggled to reply. Then his eyes began to close.

Worried, Rina pleaded, "Are you alright? Please stay with me."

But as he conked out again, Rina worriedly thought, _'What do I do now?'_


	3. Chapter 1: Setting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescued and returned to the kingdom, Sora now sets sail for adventure. What he doesn't know is his rescuer quickly follows suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast list of characters:
> 
> Ash as Guardian Sora  
> Misty as Mermaid Rina  
> Brock as Prince Pewter  
> Paul as Ragnar  
> Tripp as Teller  
> Max as Apprentice Tidus  
> May as Mermaid Kari  
> Dawn as Mermaid Sarah  
> Drew as Drake  
> Kenny as Kenneth  
> Cilan as Chef Opal  
> Iris as Violet  
> Serena as Princess Yolanda  
> Clemont as Cancer  
> Bonnie as Sparky  
> Jessie as Jessica  
> James as Jameson  
> All Pokémon as themselves

As Rina continued to worry that Sora would not make it, she heard his Pikachu coughing out water as it began to wake up. When it noticed her, Pikachu's cheeks began to spark.

"No, wait! I'm a friend," Rina tried to assure. "I helped save you both." Hearing truth in her words, Pikachu relaxed. When he saw his master, however, concern began to take over him too.

"Pika? Chu! Chu!" Pikachu nudged Sora. But there was no response.

Then, Rina came upon an idea.

"Pikachu, use your Thunderbolt to shock him awake," She suggested. Pikachu happily complied, and prepared for its electric attack. "Wait, let me get out of the way," Rina advised.

As soon as she scooted behind Pikachu, she instructed him to start. "PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried out, releasing arcs of electricity into Sora's body. Nothing happened. The second try was moot as well.

So Pikachu tried one more time, putting more effort into its Thunderbolt. This time, Sora began coughing out water as he bolted upright.

Gripping his chest, Sora spoke, "Take it easy Pikachu. You nearly gave me a headache."

"I'm sorry. I asked it to shock you," Rina explained.

As soon as Sora heard her, his eyes went wide with shock. "Whoa! Y-You're real!" he gasped. Rina looked away, slightly flustered. "So, you really did save me?" Sora asked.

"Yes. You and your Pikachu," Rina replied. "I saw you save that Squirtle during the tempest. And I had heard much about your love for Pokémon. I felt like I had to save you."

"You heard about me? From who?"

"A Lapras that you had saved."

"Hold on. I'm a little confused. Why don't we start with who you are."

* * *

After a few minutes, Rina had explained herself and told Sora about how she had come to know about him.

"You have sisters? And you all have Pokémon of your own?" Sora inquired.

"Yes, we do," Rina replied. Sora was blown away by all she had told him. To anyone else, all this would have been too unreal. But to him, it was simply amazing.

"I understand if you don't believe me," Rina spoke, turning somewhat solemn. "You humans don't usually believe in mermaids."

"That's okay," Sora assured. "But if it makes you feel any better, I really do believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I had met many other legends when I traveled the world, even a legendary Pokémon one time. Many people believed them to be myths, but my buddy and I proved them all wrong at every turn."

"Pikachu," Pikachu spoke in agreement.

As Sora stroked Pikachu, he continued, "I've learned through it all to believe in the unbelievable. And it has served me well in my journey so far." As he finished saying that, his hand stroked Pikachu's tail. When he did, Pikachu let out a squeal of delight at the gesture.

"Your Pikachu likes having its tail petted?" Rina asked.

"Of course," Sora told her, then he offered. "You can pet him. Pikachu only lets people it trusts pet it." Pikachu offered its tail for Rina to pet, which she did quite hesitantly. But once Pikachu let her know that he liked it, she became more confident.

"You see, that's why I want to begin traveling again," Sora continued. "I believe there are even more unbelievable things out there to see. New Pokémon, great adventures, and amazing battles."

"So why don't you go out and explore?" Rina questioned.

With a sigh, Sora answered, "My duty to the prince. I saved his life, and he entrusts me with the princess. I can't just leave them now." Suddenly, Rina felt a huge pit in her stomach begin to open up.

"You love her, don't you?" She assumed.

"She's great… as a friend," Sora answered with a slight pause. "But I'm just not sure. I don't think royalty is the life I would want. I'd rather be free to travel and see all there is to see."

_He sounds a lot like me,_ Rina thought. This gave her a thought that she felt she should do.

"Do you want to come with me?" She offered.

Before Sora could give a response, Pikachu's ears went up, and someone called out, "Sora! Where are you?" It was Prince Pewter. They were searching for him. Rina made an attempt to get back to the water, but Sora grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Wait!" he pleaded. "Will I get to see you again?"

Without facing him, Rina replied, "I will try."

"Let's make a promise, that we'll see each other again." When Rina did look back, Sora had laced his pinky-finger with hers. "Promise?" he asked.

Placing her other hand over her heart, Rina answered, "Promise." And she escaped back into the sea.

Not a moment later did Prince Pewter, Tidus, and Yolanda come rushing over to where Sora and Pikachu were. Yolanda's eyes looked red, like she had been crying quite a bit. As soon as the group neared him, she flung herself onto Sora.

"You're alright! Oh, thank heavens you're alright!" She cried.

"My apologies, princess," Was all Sora could say in reply.

"We were so worried," Tidus explained. "When you didn't come back last night, many of us wondered what had happened to you. Teller presumed you had fallen into the sea, but the princess wouldn't hear it."

_Well, he wasn't too far off,_ Sora thought, chuckling in his mind.

"We came out to search for you. But we only found this," Prince Pewter picked up, holding out Sora's staff. "Yolanda almost made herself pass out from crying. She thought you were truly gone from this world. But Tidus finally spotted a Thunderbolt coming from over here."

"And that's when you found me." Sora finished, taking his staff back.

"Please, don't you ever do that to us again!" Yolanda scolded. All Sora could do was chuckle while scratching the back of his head. With everything settled, the group made their way back to the castle.

While out at sea, Rina held her hands in front of her chest, whispering, "I promise." Then she went back to find her sisters.

* * *

A couple days later found Sora staring out from the balcony with Pikachu. He had been too distracted to train Tidus, and none of his other Pokémon seemed to understand what was going on either. Even when Prince Pewter offered to battle him, Sora turned it down. And that was definitely not like him to refuse a challenge.

Truth be told, Sora was thinking about Rina. He had told her that he had met many legends during his travels, and proved they were more than myth. What he didn't tell her was that it was never any easier to wrap his mind around each encounter. And meeting a mermaid was no different.

He looked to his hand, and whispered to his buddy, "Promise. We'll see her again, right Pikachu?"

"Pika," Pikachu replied with a shrug.

Watching from behind them, unnoticed, Prince Pewter wondered why Sora was so distracted. But then, he thought back to the day Sora had come to Aurora.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_It was some time ago that it all started. Prince Pewter was out foraging for ingredients with Opal and Teller. They were near a cliffside along the coast, with waves that pounded up the rocky face. They were hiking along when Opal spotted some herbs they had been hoping to find._

_"My prince, we've found it!" Opal cheered, "The much sought after ingredient for my latest masterpiece." After evaluating the plant, Prince Pewter concurred it was what they needed. He requested Opal to start on the meal right away._

_"But what about you?" he asked, "Surely this delectable dish would serve better from two expert cooks." Prince Pewter chuckled, being reminded of a skill he picked up from hanging around with the chef._

_Then he replied, "I just need some sea air to think things over. I'll be back soon." With a bow, Opal set off to start cooking._

_Teller was confused by the prince's decision._ _Curious, he inquired, "Something the matter, my prince?"_

_"I's my sister," Prince pewter admitted. "She's refused to see a suitor for the fifth time this month. I wonder if she will ever find someone to be her husband when she is of marrying age."_

_"If I may, sire, it would be premature to consider marriage right now," Teller suggested. "You are both still young. Worry about your kingdom before you worry about her."_

_"I guess so," The prince responded with a chuckle._

_Just then, Prince Pewter spotted someone a bit away from them. A maiden with flowing, dark-green hair wearing a white dress. Her back was turned to them, but Prince Pewter began seeing hearts._

_"It's finally happening!" he groaned. "I've found my true love!" Prince Pewter made a mad dash for the strange maiden, only to slip on a loose piece of the cliff and fall towards the sea. He managed to grab hold of a piece of a tree's root, and held on just down a ways from the edge, out of anyone's reach._

_"My prince!" Teller called out.  
"I'm okay." Prince Pewter replied. "Bring me my Pokéstone. My Onix ought to be able to help." Complying with some reluctance, Teller took off._

_When Prince Pewter looked back at the maiden, he saw her suddenly flip and transform into a small, black fox looking Pokémon with a bit of red in its fur._

_"A Zorua?" he grumbled. Zorua just chuckled maliciously as it darted into the woods. Prince Pewter couldn't believe he fell for one of Zorua's illusions so easily. And now he was hanging from a branch, ready to plummet to the sea below. Was this really going to be the end of him, he thought?_

_Just then, he heard a boy cry out, "Hold on! I'll save you!" Prince Pewter looked to his right to find a boy in blue/green clothes with a Pikachu standing alongside him. The boy held out his staff and called out,_

_"I choose you, Sceptile! Froakie!"_

_Two lights escaped from the gem on the staff, one becoming a tall, gecko-looking Pokémon with twin leaves on its forearms and yellow seeds on its back, with a twig sticking out of its mouth, and the other became a small, blue frog with a weird substance around its neck.  
Once they materialized, the boy ordered, "Froakie, use your frubbles to keep him from slipping!" With a huge leap, Froakie took some of its frubbles and launched them towards the prince. The sticky substance latched on to his hand and the piece of root, and held him in place to prevent him from slipping.  
Climbing onto Sceptile's back, the boy told it, "Okay, let's go get him." Sceptile then began scaling down the cliff wall towards Prince Pewter. Several pieces of rock shifted as it proceeded, but it moved with precision and proper care as it climbed. The root Prince Pewter held onto began to slip, but Froakie used more of its frubbles to keep it from slipping out any more than it had._

_Once Sceptile was level with the prince, the boy reached out his hand and told him, "Give me your hand." Not wanting to 'hang around' any longer, Prince Pewter gratefully complied. With the prince rescued, Sceptile leapt up and landed back on solid ground._

_With relief, Prince Pewter inquired, "Thank you. Who are you? And how can I repay you for saving my life?"_

_Returning his Pokémon, the boy replied, "My name's Sora. I'm a Pokémon Guardian. But, you don't have to reward me."_

_"But I must. You saved me, the prince of Aurora. Ask, and it shall be yours." But Sora was already walking away, his Pikachu riding on his shoulder._

* * *

_A week later, Prince Pewter was sitting on his throne, listening to Yolanda give another complaint about her suitors while Teller transcribed the whole scene._

_"I am not going to have you suggest another suitor for me! I've had enough!" she yelled._

_"Yolanda, you'll have to have someone to care for you someday," Prince Pewter tried to reason. "I won't be there for you all the time."_

_"I can take care of myself, brother!" she argued. Prince Pewter just sighed, knowing how stubborn his sister could be with matters. Her Fennekin just sat dutifully at her feet, snacking on a twig it had picked up earlier. "If we're done, I'm going back to my room to groom Fennekin's fur."_

_Just then, the doors to the throne room opened as a new guest came in. When everyone looked to see who it was, they saw that it was Guardian Sora and Pikachu. Upon seeing him, Yolanda's anger simply melted away into nothingness. Instead, her heart began to race, and her cheeks turned rose red. Prince Pewter noticed this change in his sister, and chuckled in his head._

_"You had summoned me, Prince Pewter?" Sora asked as he bowed to one knee. Pikachu respectfully followed his example._

_"Yes. I have come to a decision of how to reward you." the prince informed._

_"Sire, I have only done what was needed of me," Sora replied. "I have done nothing to merit a reward from you."_

_"Ah, but this reward is not my choosing. Rather, it is my sister's." Both Sora and Yolanda were puzzled by what he meant, until the princess clued in what he was implying. He was letting her choose because he had seen her change of expression as Sora entered. Yolanda had heard someone had saved her brother, but she never figured it would be someone like Sora._

_Instantly, she begged, "Oh please brother. Might Sora be my betrothed? He has done Aurora a great service in saving you. It's the least we can do to repay him."_

_Prince Pewter nodded, and spoke, "Well, Guardian Sora?" Sora wasn't sure what to think. But he knew it would be rude to refuse such a gesture from both the prince and princess._

_"Very well. As the prince commands it, I shall give my service to defend the princess and her kingdom." he spoke proudly before the court._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Coming back from his flashback, he realized how selfish it was for him to keep Sora here. There was no doubt in his mind that Sora wanted to get back to traveling again. Deciding on what to do, he went up to the guardian.

"Guardian Sora," He regarded.

"Prince Pewter?" Sora responded quizzically.

Staring out towards the horizon, the prince spoke, "I have come to realize how hard it has been to adjust to living with us here. And I understand you seek to set out once more. So I've decided." He paused to let his words sink in, before continuing, "I want to travel with you, and see many other lands out in the world."

"Uh, really?" Sora gasped.

"Yes. As a reward for your continued services to my people." Immediately, Sora jumped up and cheered. He and Pikachu could set off once more.

But then, regaining his composure, Sora replied, "Thank you, my prince. I shall make preparations right away." And he took off into the castle, Pikachu hot on his heels.

Moments after they left, a young girl with large, purple hair and wearing a purple ninja suit and mask dropped onto the railing behind the prince.

Without regarding her presence, Prince Pewter requested, "I want you to follow along. And keep an eye out for anyone wanting to harm Sora, Yolanda, or anyone of our crew members. Is this understood, Violet?"

"As clear as crystal, your Highness," The ninja replied. Then she disappeared without a sound.

* * *

The day after that, Rina surfaced close to Aurora port. She wanted to keep her promise to the boy Sora. Problem was, her sisters had become very suspicious after the tempest incident. When she didn't come back after it was over, both Kari and Sarah felt inclined to know why. Rina managed to dodge their questioning, but she couldn't keep it up for long.

As she neared port, she noticed a bit more activity than normal happening at one of the docks. A giant, wooden ship with a Gardevoir mast head was being prepped by Machoke and Conkeldurr.

Rina was about to investigate when Sarah's voice rang out, "So this is where you disappeared to." Rina knew she had been caught, knowing both Kari and Sarah were behind her.

"What is up with you?" Kari interrogated. "The last few days, you've been staring up towards this human place. And now you're coming back, why?"

"I've… become interested in humans!" Rina admitted, "There, are you two happy?" On the contrary, both were quite puzzled.

"But why? You hate humans," Sarah pointed out.

With a heavy sigh, Rina confessed, "I did. But Lapras told me there had been a human that had saved it some time ago. When I heard that, I wondered why. And I've seen that humans aren't malefic."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, growing more suspicious by the minute. Rina quickly found herself in a major pickle. If she revealed that she had saved Sora, her sisters would hate her for betraying them.

So, instead of answering, Rina suggested, "Let's sneak on over, and you'll see what I mean." She took off for the ship, while her sisters remained perplexed.

"She's hiding something." Sarah theorized.

"No doubt about it." Kari returned, shrugging in agreement. Still, they opted to follow anyway. The only way to find out her secret was to follow her every move.

* * *

Sora stepped onboard the _HMS Aura_ along with Prince Pewter, Teller, and Opal. The prince had abandoned his regal garb, and opted for a plainsman's apparel. He wore an orange shirt, brown-cotton pants and hiking boots to hide his nobility as prince.

"Captain Drake, what's our status?" Sora inquired of the captain.

A boy with bright-green hair and ivy-green eyes, wearing a purple scarf around his neck, a purple vest over a black undershirt, and green shorts that went just past his knees. "All's fair, Sora," Drake reported. "Fair wind for sailing once again."

"Captain," came First-mate Kenneth, "ship's all ready to make way." Kenneth was a spry youth, with dark-red hair under his blue bandanna, a yellow-sleeveless shirt, and black sailor's shorts.

"Good man. Let's prepare to make way." Drake announced.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke from an explosion below deck escaped through the hatch. Coming out, coughing, were two more youths: A boy with blond hair, wearing a blacksmith's apron over blue garments and large spectacles, and a girl about Tidus's age wearing a brown dress covered in scorch marks.  
"Cancer! Are you and Sparky alright?" Sora expressed his concern to the boy.

"We're fine." Cancer replied in-between coughs, "But my invention is all ruined."

"I told you not to tamper with that last piece!" Sparky chided. Cancer just slumped and let out a sigh.

Sora had met these two during his travels, and brought them along to help on the ship. But, as Cancer was an avid inventor, sometimes things went somewhat awry.

Once it was established that no harm was done, Drake called out, "Weigh anchor!"

But before they could, Yolanda cried out, "Wait! Wait for me!" she rushed aboard, followed shortly by Tidus.

"Sorry," Tidus gasped. "I tried to stop her, but she was too high strung on coming to join."

"You aren't leaving me behind," Yolanda panted. "I said I would come on your travels, and I mean it." She had also changed from her fancy attire to a commoner's red-colored dress.

With a shrug, Pewter told everyone, "Well, we might as well let them come along. Right, Sora?"

"Sure. The more, the merrier," Sora replied.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu affirmed. With that settled, Captain Drake repeated his command.

* * *

Hearing the command to make way, Rina noticed the chain in front of the ship being raised.

"Come on!" She urged her sisters. With much haste, all three managed to seat themselves on top of the anchor.

"We're risking our necks, just so you can know more about humans?" Kari posed the question. Rina simply chuckled nervously in reply.

"Well, it's too late to turn back now." Sarah pointed out. The three mermaids were so high up, that if they tried to leave now they would be spotted. Pretty soon though, the ship began turning out to sea. They were setting sail.

* * *

Sora slung his legs over the railing on the bow of the ship. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, and the two stared out at the vast horizon.

"We're finally back on our journey Pikachu," Sora said to his companion. "And maybe, we can see Rina again."

Meanwhile, down on the anchor, Rina noticed Sora sitting just above her and her sister's heads. Even though she wasn't with him yet, being nearby still felt like a relief to her.

Then, she silently prayed, "Please, let us meet again. Let us be together as we venture out into the world."

_And so, everyone was setting sail for the world, with new adventures waiting right over the horizon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering why Sora (Ash) has a Froakie, this is due to the timing being in the early episodes of Pokémon XY. Thus, the Pokémon stem from that point in time. Some development will take place down the line.


	4. Chapter 2: Trinity Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having set out for his home first, Sora decides to fulfill the conditions of his island's legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast list of characters:
> 
> Ash as Guardian Sora  
> Misty as Mermaid Rina  
> Brock as Prince Pewter  
> Paul as Ragnar  
> Tripp as Teller  
> Max as Apprentice Tidus  
> May as Mermaid Kari  
> Dawn as Mermaid Sarah  
> Drew as Drake  
> Kenny as Kenneth  
> Cilan as Chef Opal  
> Iris as Violet  
> Serena as Princess Yolanda  
> Clemont as Cancer  
> Bonnie as Sparky  
> Jessie as Jessica  
> James as Jameson  
> All Pokémon as themselves
> 
> Guest Stars:  
> Professor Oak as Elder Oak  
> Delia Ketchum as Mira

* * *

It has been three days at sea already, and the Guardian Sora's crew were already growing anxious for the next day's destination. Captain Drake had informed everyone that they were going to Trinity Island, Sora's home, to supply the ship with what they needed for the voyage. It had been a long time since Sora saw his home. He wondered if everyone was alright and well. What tales would he begin to tell them about his adventure? The idea made Sora super restless. So much so that he was unable to sit still. He raced up and down the deck, climbed the rigging, and swung around like an Aipom.

Prince Pewter, Tidus, Yolanda, Chef Opal, and Teller were puzzled by his behavior.

"What's gotten into him?" Tidus pondered.

"He does appear to be different than when we were in Aurora," Teller observed.

"That's just how he gets when he's excited over something," Drake explained as he came up to them, watching with a disapproving look.

"What do you mean?" Yolanda asked.

"Sora hasn't been home to Trinity Island in a long time," Cancer elaborated. "Ever since he composed this crew, Sora's been all over the known world. He's traveled quite a ways from home, so it's no wonder he's so giddy and excited."

Dropping down in front of the group, Sora told them, "And that's not even the half of it. The Elder who gave me my Pokéstone with Pikachu has big news when I arrive. And, I might be able to fulfill a legendary prophecy at the island ruins."

"Well now that is something to be excited about," Prince Pewter realized.

"But what's this legendary prophecy you hope to fulfill?" Opal asked.

Sora went over to the prow, just overlooking where Rina and her sisters were hiding, and explained, "There's a legend that's been known since before I was born. That a great treasure awaits the one to present the Pokémon Trinity."

"The Pokémon Trinity?" Tidus wondered aloud. Everyone, including the stowaways, leaned in to hear more.

"They say that if you manage to befriend three Pokémon of the elements, the path to greatness will open." Sora continued. "'The stream of constant change, the meadow of noble duty, and the inferno of unbridled passion. Bring these three together, and the way will open.'" The crew suddenly became excited at this, as they all began to wonder what treasure the legend spoke of.

The three mermaids below were also quite intrigued by this.

"A legendary treasure of the Pokémon Trinity," Rina repeated.

"From the sounds of it, one of those Pokémon must need to be a Water-type," Kari pointed out. "But which one?"

"Aw, let the humans find their silly treasure," Sarah said, scoffing. "I heard of a more interesting thing about the island we're going to."

"Oh yeah! Those undersea caves," Kari preplied, perking up. Rina was confused by her sisters words, and she did not try to hide her confusion.

"While you were listening to stories about humans Rina," Sarah explained, "the Wailord told us about a series of caverns underneath Trinity Island. It's possible there could be a hidden treasure in those caves."

"I…see," Was all Rina said in response.

Sarah was about to ask what was up, when she heard a, "Piplup Pip!" Below the trio, swimming along with the ship, was a Piplup. The blue Penguin Pokémon had apparently found something of interest, because it was chirping like crazy.

"Piplup!" Sarah exclaimed. "What did you find?"

_'There's an island not too far ahead mistress,'_ Piplup told her. _'And there was a cave deep underwater.'_

Excited by the news, Sarah dove off the anchor and back into the water. "Well done, my friend," Sarah said in delight. "Lead the way." As she and Piplup dove under, Kari followed and dove back into the sea. Rina, on the other hand, was hesitant. She didn't want to go too far from Sora, in case she might get his attention. Then again, her sisters might run into trouble on their own, and they would need her to deal with it. With a heavy sigh, she followed after Kari and Sarah.

* * *

The next day, Sora and Pikachu awoke to Kenneth calling out, "Land ho!" Everyone rushed on deck to see Trinity Island coming into view. The land certainly lived up to its name. Different parts of the island were dominated by a different element. One area was dominated by a forest, another had various lakes and marshes dotting the landscape, and above it all was an ash-black mountain that Sora remembered was a dormant volcano.

Breathing in the familiar air, Sora whispered, "We're home buddy."

At the dock, a huge crowd had gathered to greet the _'Aura'_ and her crew. As Sora disembarked with Drake and Cancer, he announced, "Trinity island, I have returned!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added. The crowd cheered at his arrival, which stunned Sora's companions.

"Wow!" Yolanda gasped. "I knew Sora was really famous in Aurora, but I never figured he would be this famous here."

"But with all the adventuring he has done, it would be no wonder that he would be well received here at home," Opal pointed out. And he was not wrong. A massive crowd gathered to receive their hometown hero. But there was one person who was looking forward to Sora's return the most.

"Sora!" A woman called out from among the crowd. Sora looked to who shouted out to him, and spotted his mother, Mira, rushing towards him. Her crimson hair and crimson dress trailed behind her as she ran up to greet her returning son.

"Mother!" he called back. "I have returned!" And he ran up to his mother. As they drew closer, both had their arms wide open to receive each other. And right at the moment when the two met up, Mira grasped Pikachu, leaving Sora to faceplant.

"It's been too long Pikachu," She said with glee, cuddling the lightning mouse. "Have you been well?"

"Pikachu Pi," Pikachu chirped.

Getting up, Sora complained, "Hey! What about me?"

"Welcome back dear," Mira greeted with a warm smile. Sora felt somewhat embarrassed by the lack of attention from his own mother. He knew she still loved him, she just liked giving Sora's Pokémon a teensy bit more attention.

"Ah, Sora, welcome back," Came the island elder, Oak. Sora turned to see the elder come up to him, with a Bayleef following close behind. The elder had on a white robe, and had short, graying hair.

"Greetings elder," Sora returned. And he was then tackled by his Bayleef.

"Bay! Bay!" it cried with joy.

"Glad to see you too, Bayleef," Sora tried to say as his Pokémon nuzzled him strongly. "But could you let me up? I can't breathe." As he got up, Yolanda, Tidus, and the others came up to them.

"Wow master! I never knew you had a Bayleef," Tidus exclaimed in awe.

"It definitely seems to like you. Quite a lot, actually," Yolanda noted as she observed how the Pokémon nuzzled its master.

"It's always had a huge crush on Sora since it was a Chikorita," Drake explained. "But because of it always causing trouble, Sora had to send it back here under my orders."

"Why couldn't you just put Bayleef in your Pokéstone?" Tidus asked.

"I tried. But Bayleef just kept popping back out each time," Sora answered. As if on cue, a beam of light escaped from the staff, and a blue otter Pokémon with a scalchop on its belly appeared on Sora's other shoulder.

"Wha?! Oshawott!" Sora gasped. But Oshawott just stood proudly on his shoulder, until a Vine Whip from Bayleef knocked it off. Enraged, Oshawott began shouting at Bayleef, but Bayleef just shrugged it off. Made even more angry by the action, Oshawott drew out its Razor Shell attack. Pikachu tried to calm it down, but the sea otter Pokémon simply ignored him. As it charged, Sora called out to return it, and Oshawott returned to Sora's staff.

"Phew! That was close," Sora voiced with a sigh.

"You certainly have some energetic Pokémon with you," Prince Pewter remarked. That was when Elder Oak and Mira took notice to the new group of people.

"My apologies for not properly introducing ourselves," Oak began. "I am this island's elder, Oak. And this is Sora's mother, Mira."

"It's a pleasure to meet new friends of Sora's." Mira greeted them with a beaming smile.

"It is a privilege to be welcomed to your humble island," Prince Pewter returned. "I am the prince of Aurora, Prince Pewter."

"I'm Tidus, Sora's apprentice," the young pupil spoke with gusto. Prince Pewter's aids, Teller and Opal, introduced themselves as well.

And then the princess introduced, "And I am Yolanda, Sora's betrothed."

"Betrothed?" Mira gasped, "When did this happen?"

"Long story, mother," Sora told her. Then he requested, "Elder, may I make my way to the island ruins?"

"Very well," Elder Oak complied. "In the meantime, we shall speak with Prince Pewter and his companions."

Before Sora did take off, Tidus pleaded, "Could I please go with Sora too? I want to see these ruins he told us about."

"Me too. I'd love to try exploring myself," Yolanda chimed in. Oak complied with their requests, but advised that they remain with Sora and follow his instructions. Sora then returned Bayleef to his staff, in case he needed her help, and took off with Tidus and Yolanda for the ruins.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sea, the three mermaids were busy looking for the sea caves that they heard from the Wailord. But while Kari and Sarah were busy looking, Rina took the time to look out onto the mainland. To be perfectly honest, Rina still did not fully understand this interest she had in humans, let alone Sora. But just at the mention of his name, something inside her felt different. Disturbed maybe. All the frustration and hatred she used to have against humans felt distant, and misplaced. And with it, she wondered if she and Sora could possibly be… more. More than just some human who caused problems for Pokémon, or even any problems from all she saw of him.

Rina's sisters were observant in her distant behavior, and became even more suspicious as to why.

"You think something happened to Rina during that storm?" Sarah asked her sister.

"I have come to think so," Kari answered. Then she elaborated, "Out of the three of us, Rina has had the biggest hatred of humans ever since those pirates years ago. The way they treated those Pokémon like slaves. It was sickening."

"I don't think I'll ever get those images out of my head," Sarah said as she massaged her temple. "And I doubt Rina would too. So, why does she follow these humans?"

"Well, she had said she had taken an interest in that Sora human. But what about him is different from all other humans?" All Sarah could do was shrug at her sister's question. Whatever happened to their sister was a mystery to them.

Just then, Kari's Squirtle called out to them, pointing to a section of sea wall. When the two mermaids went to investigate, they found a massive cave entrance embedded in the rock. The hidden sea caves.

"Good work Squirtle," Kari thanked.

"Piplup, go get Rina for us." Sarah told her partner. And Piplup swam up to the rock Rina rested on.

Rina's thoughts swirled around the boy, Sora. She was becoming quite fixated on him. Ever since the day of the storm, Rina could not quite understand her fixation. But then, she remembered his valiant effort to save his Squirtle, the love he had for his Pikachu, and the synchronization he had with Bulbasuar while in battle. She had often thought that humans believed that Pokémon were inferior beings, tools for their own use and goals. But Sora portrayed an attitude that was quite the opposite. Could she have been wrong?

In her mind's wanderings, Rina was caught by surprise when Piplup came up to her, informing her that her sisters had found the sea caves.

With a sigh, she whispered to herself, "Someday, I want to know Sora more. And maybe, just maybe, I can be with him." Coming back to the real world, Rina dove back into the water and followed Kari and Sarah into the caves.

* * *

In the wooded area of the island, Sora and his companions trekked to where the ruins were located. Sora remembered, when he was little, that he had accidentally stumbled upon those ruins while chasing after Pokémon. Back then, he had no idea about what they were for. But just before he left for his adventure, Elder Oak had told him the legend. And now that he was older, he hoped to unlock what was inside.

"Whoa! Look at all the Pokémon," Tidus spoke in astonishment, spotting pairs of Pidgey and Taillow in the treetops.

"There certainly are some unique ones around here," Yolanda noted, seeing Wooper and Lotad in the ponds to their left.

"Trinity Island is home to a lot of unique Pokémon that you wouldn't find in Aurora," Sora told them. "But it is also home to rarer Pokémon that aren't found anywhere else."

"You mean like your Bulbasaur and Squirtle?" Tidus asked eagerly.

"Right. Many people come here, hoping to befriend them," Sora informed.

"But, you have those two and a Charizard. How come?" Yolanda inquired.

"That's a rarer case. And even more uncommon is befriending a Pikachu like I have," Sora answered.

"So Pikachu really was your first partner?" Tidus asked further.

"Yep," Sora affirmed. "Then, we befriended Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle while we lived here."

"And no one else has been able to do that before?" Yolanda questioned.

"Nope. No one, save me," the guardian explained. "Because when people typically bond with any of the three here, the other two will be blocked for reasons no one can explain. Not even Elder Oak has figured out why that is. And many people have tried."

"That is so cool!" Tidus beamed. "I wonder if I can befriend a trio like you master."

"Maybe Tidus. Maybe."

Just then, the group arrived at a set of ruins at a juncture where the forest, ponds, and mountain all joined together. On the doors was a triangle with elemental symbols: fire on top, grass on the right, and water on the left. As Sora approached, the three symbols began to glow and the door opened.

"Stay close," Sora instructed his friends. So they did as they entered the ruins. Inside was a long hallway, with vines growing over the walls, and luminescent fungi and flowers dotting the inside that cast a soft glow. At the far end stood a slab of stone, marked with writing and an image of someone surrounded by three Pokémon, forming a triangle. As Sora and company approached, they saw the same element symbols from earlier in three circles placed in a triangle on the ground.

"So, now what?" Tidus asked.

"You said you needed to present the three Pokémon to unlock the treasure hidden here, right? 'The stream of constant change, the meadow of noble duty, and the inferno of unbridled passion.'" Yolanda recited. But Sora already knew which Pokémon to call upon.

With Pikachu on his shoulder, Sora called out, "Stream of change, Squirtle! Meadow of nobility, Bulbasaur! Inferno of passion, Charizard!" As he called out each Pokémon's name, the corresponding Pokémon came out and stood on the corresponding element symbol, with Sora in the center. Once all three appeared, lights shined out from beneath each one and the Guardian. And then, the floor beneath them fell out, and they dropped.

"SORA!" Tidua and Yolanda cried out.

* * *

Earlier, in the caves below the island, the three mermaids and their two escorts navigated their way through the tunnels. They were lucky enough to have not come acrossany dead ends or crossroads, but they did not let their guard down for even a second. Who knew what they could expect to happen here.

"I wonder if there will be treasure hidden here," Kari spoke after a while of swimming.

"Treasure!" Sarah squealed in delight. Then she said as she fantasized, "Ooh, I hope so! Imagine: gold, diamonds, emeralds. All sorts of pretty gems to find."

"And if we find it, we'll get it before any human does," Kari pointed out. "We could have so many precious trinkets that we wouldn't know what to do with them."

"Yeah. We might even rule the humans with all that gold. Right Rina?"

"Huh?" Rina replied, not even listening to the conversation. "Oh yeah. Treasure."

"Are you thinking about that human again?" Kari interrogated, hands on her hips.

"Rina, come on! This is treasure we are talking about," Sarah griped. "Gold and jewels! Isn't that way better than some human?" For Rina, nothing seemed to get her mind off of Sora. Even the thought of finding treasure did not seem as enticing as it was for her sisters.

Kari and Sarah were picking up on this, and decided on a method to get their sister's head back underwater.

"Let's find that treasure, then we'll decide what to do with it," Kari suggested. Sarah agreed, and Rina sorta complied vacantly. It was as that moment that the cave began to shake. The tremor was so strong that parts of the cave began to fall. A slab of stone fell right in front of Kari's Squirtle, scaring it off into the deeper parts of the cave.

"Squirtle, come back!" Kari called, and she swam after it. Rina, Sarah, and Piplup swam after her to make sure nothing else happened.

* * *

After a while of falling, Sora and Pikachu became sprawled out at the bottom of the drop. Immediately following, Squirtle and Bulbasaur landed on top of him. Luckily, Charizard used its massive wings to parachute itself next to the dog pile.

With a groan, Sora said, "That smarts. I didn't think it would do that." But then he began to notice the place he and his friends had fallen in. It was a huge underground lake, with luminescent mushrooms and flowers casting a green and blue hue. Where he and the Pokémon had landed was covered with grass, with a single tree near the water's edge to their left. And to the right, steam vents and hot springs dotted a blackened landscape that had several flowers and lilies sticking out. The whole place looked like a fusion of Trinity Island, a unity of elements.

But as Sora and his Pokémon marveled at the sight, they heard something cry out. They ventured to where the noise was coming from, and saw a young Squirtle flailing on its shell. Not wasting a second to ponder, Sora set his staff in the ground and went over to help the turtle Pokémon.

"Hang on. I gotcha," Sora whispered soothingly. He placed one hand below Squirtle's head, and his other hand on his its belly, and flipped it onto its feet. Once the tyke realized it was alright, it looked up to find that Sora had helped it. Then, Sora noticed that its arm was scraped somewhat.

"Don't worry." He assured, "I'll heal that with some Revival paste."

But before he could even reach for his medicine poach, a girl's voice cried out, "Don't you dare touch my Squirtle!"

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Looking up just in time, Sora dodged a stream of super powered bubbles that were coming down on him. When he looked up to his attackers, he saw that they were girls, with a Piplup standing proudly in front of the one with dark-blue hair. The girls kept themselves somewhat submerged, so only their heads showed.

"How dare you try to hurt a poor, defenseless Pokémon!" the one with blue hair scolded. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Wait, that's not it!" Sora tried to reason.

But then the other one interrupted, "If you want to be so cruel, then let's battle!"

Sora tried to explain himself once more, but then Piplup and Squirtle attacked with a Bubblebeam and Bubble attack. Sora dodged once more, and realized the time for talking was past. Then, Charizard stood before his master, and roared a mighty roar.

"Bad move, sending a Fire-type against two Water-types," The blue haired girl taunted.

"This will be an easy win," The brown haired one added with confidence. But Sora thought otherwise.

True, he was at a disadvantage by type. However, Charizard was far stronger than either Pokémon. And he knew his partner was itching to show these two a thing about underestimating its power.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool!" Piplup summoned a massive swirl of water over itself, and launched it right at its opponent.

"Charizard, counter with Flamethrower!" Charizard let loose a tongue of fire so hot it evaporated the Whirlpool in an instant.

"Squirtle, hit it with your Ice Beam!" Squirtle released a sub thermal beam at Charizard, which it blocked using its wing. As it froze over, Charizard shattered the ice with its deafening roar. The two girls didn't like the looks of where this battle was going.

So the blue haired one cried out, "Hydro Pump Piplup! And hurry!" With a mighty chirp, Piplup blasted a torrent of water at Charizard.

"Charizard, use Dragon Tail to block it!" Sora called out. As energy surrounded its tail, Charizard used the attack and diverted the blast of water.  
Now things looked really bad for the girls. None of their attacks seemed to even scratch Charizard.

"While it is true Water-types have the advantage over Fire-types," Sora lectured, "that doesn't mean water always trumps fire. It also depends on the strength of the Pokémon." With the warm up over, Charizard flapped its massive wings, and lifted itself into the air. Piplup and Squirtle began to whimper at the terrifying sight, and the girls cringed at the predicament.

"Now it's my turn," Sora announced. "Charizard, Flamethrower!" With a mighty roar, Charizard let loose more fire onto the two Pokémon.

Desperate, the brown-haired girl cried out, "Squirtle, use Rapid Spin to dodge!"

"Piplup, block with Hydro Pump!" But while Squirtle managed to evade the inferno, Piplup was unable to counter with Hydro Pump and got roasted by the attack.  
Squirtle then made its way to Charizard, spinning really fast. But Charizard caught the projectile in its claws with relative ease.

"Now Charizard, Seismic Toss." Holding Squirtle close to itself, Charizard went as high as it could go, circled around with a few aerial flips, and then dove down and slammed Squirtle into the ground, hard. With that, the battle was over.

As Charizard landed, Sora, Pikachu, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur went to check on the two battlers.

"Stay away from them!" the blue haired girl demanded, halting the winning party's advance.

But then, "Sarah, Kari, calm down! He's not going to hurt them." Sora looked behind the two girls to see Rina swimming up to them. She looked very stern, and Sora figured out why.

"You two must be Rina's sisters," He said aloud. "You're mermaids!"

With a mighty 'harumph!,' Sarah responded, "That's preposterous! Mermaid aren't real."

"And even if they were, how would you know?" Kari added in a haughty manner.

"Um, because Rina is a mermaid. And she told me she had sisters," Sora pointed out. The two mermaids gasped in shock. They couldn't believe their sister ratted them out to some random human. But Rina pushed past them, pulled herself up onto the grassy landscape, and tended to Piplup's injuries. Sora applied a green paste to Squirtle's scrape, and fed it a Revival Herb to restore its energy. Immediately, Kari's Squirtle was looking refreshed and restored. Once he was done tending to it, he looked over to Piplup, and did the same procedure. After both Pokémon were fit and energized, they returned to their masters.

"Why would you help creatures you view as inferior?" Kari questioned.

"Yeah. Don't you think it's a little beneath you to help Pokémon?" Sarah accused.

Sora was quite confused by the accusation. So he answered, "I would never think that. I think all Pokémon are amazing, and great friends. But, it does make me sad when I see people who treat Pokémon as nothing more than tools. But I never think that." Both mermaids were quite surprised by his response. Sora was one peculiar human.

"Well, thanks for healing our Pokémon," Sarah replied bitterly.

"But, if you ever treat your Pokémon like inferiors, we will punish you for it!" Kari threatened. And they dove under.

"Don't take it personally," Rina assured him. "They're just starting to get to know humans like I have."

"It's alright," Sora returned. "I'm getting to know more about mermaids and their Pokémon. That was an awesome battle we had!"

"I'm amazed that you managed to beat two Water-types with a Charizard." Rina spoke in slight amazement.

The two shared a laugh, and Sora's Pokémon joined up with them. Pikachu nuzzled next to Rina, Squirtle stood proudly next to her, Bulbasaur sat in Sora's lap, and Charizard rested behind him. As they looked out to the cavern, something about it came across Sora's mind. A unity of differences. Then he remembered something.

"Do you remember when we first met, when you asked me to come with you?" he spoke up.

"Yeah. I remember," Rina affirmed.

"Well, do you want to travel with me? I promise to keep your identity a secret from the others," the guardian offered to her.

"I'd love to, but how would we?" That put a hurdle in Sora's plans. How would he hide Rina's identity as a mermaid? What could he do?

Just then, he remembered, "Yolanda! Tidus!" They're still waiting for me." Rina was saddened when Sora mentioned his companions. So she began to wonder if Sora even considered her to be one of his friends.

With a heavy heart, Rina made her way to the water, whispering, "Good-bye, Sora." But before her tail even tapped the surface, Sora grabbed her wrist to stop her.

As she stared at him, Sora asked, "Will I be able to find you again?" Rina's heart lifted, if only somewhat, at the question.

With a slight blush, Rina laced her pinky finger with his and told him, "I will always be close by. If you truly wish to see me, seek me out." The, she dove back underwater.

* * *

Back in the ruins, Yolanda was calling Sora's name, hoping he would hear her. But the only thing that returned were echoes of her own voice. She was beginning to lose hope.

"Don't worry princess," Tidus tried to assure. "Knowing my master, he's alright. I'll bet he's looking for a way to get back to us."

"And how do you know he hasn't-" Yolanda challenged, not daring to finish that sentence. She tried desperately to hold back tears, but she was on the tipping point. That is, until they heard a roar from the hole Sora fell into. And then, a mighty Charizard appeared out of the hole, carrying Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pikachu, and Sora.

As the mighty fire dragon, set down, and Sora disembarked, Yolanda latched onto him almost immediately. "Oh thank heavens! You're safe," She cried, letting the tears finally stream.

"So? What did you find down there?" Tidus asked.

With a smirk, Sora replied, "Quite a lot."

* * *

After returning to town, Sora told everybody about what he had found in the ruins. He left out when he battled the mermaids, and merely told them about the cavern he found down there.

"A unity of elements?" Teller questioned.

"Indeed," Elder Oak pondered. "In all reality, the three elements are not so very different. Our island may appear to keep them separate, but in actuality, they are all linked."

"How so?" Prince Pewter asked.

"Well, fire may destroy life to an extent, but it actually sparks renewal in life itself. Water provides that very life with replenishment, and the land begins anew."

"Of course. It makes absolute sense," Opal shouted out.

"Indeed," Cancer elaborated. "Volcanic soil is actually the best for growing plant life, and the water helps them make food. All three actually work in tandem quite well." It was a lot to understand, but everyone seemed to agree with the idea.

Clearing his throat, Oak spoke, "Sora, I have some news. The Island Chieftains have found you worthy to challenge them to battle."

"They have?" Sora quizzed.

"Island Chieftains? Who are they?" Yolanda asked.

"The Island Chieftains are a group of warriors that are said to be the strongest in the world," Prince Pewter explained. "There are eight, and they only will allow challengers they deem strong enough to battle them."

"Strong, and with great respect for Pokémon," Oak corrected. "And they have recognized your talents, my boy."

"That's great!" Sora beamed. Then proclaimed, "Then I accept!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted out.

"Another new adventure for my son." Mira said, "Sora, know that we all stand behind you to win."

"Thank you mother."

* * *

The next day, the crew was getting ready for departure. But while Sora waited to board, Elder Oak and his mother came up to him with a small chest.  
"This is for you, from a fellow elder on one of the islands," Oak told the guardian. He opened the chest, and inside were a pair of stones. One was almost as big as Sora's hand and orange in color, with a marking of a leaf inside. The other was no bigger than a pebble, and rainbow colored.

Curious, Sora inquired, "What are they?"

"I honestly do not know," Oak replied. "But I was told these two stones can enable your Pokémon to grow even stronger. I believe the big one should go to your Charizard. The small one is for you."

As Sora took the two stones, his mother spoke, "This belonged to your father. It was his good luck charm." And she placed a bracelet on Sora's left wrist that had an indent in it, which was large enough for the small stone. Sora put the stone in it, and marveled at it for a quick bit.

"Thank you, Elder, mother."

"Good luck, my boy."

With their farewells, Sora joined the crew onboard just as the _'Aura'_ cast off. And as they sailed off, three unlikely stowaways rested on the ships anchor once more.

* * *

**_Next time,_ **

**_Rina: How wonderful would it be to see how humans live._ **  
**_Sora: Well, you're in luck. While we look for the first Chieftain, I can take you to explore the town._ **  
**_Rina: But how? I'm a mermaid._ **  
**_Sora: Don't worry. I've got an idea._ **  
**_Rina: That's what worries me._ **

**_Next chapter,_ **  
**_The Venturing_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment.


	5. Chapter 3: The Venturing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making it to the location of the first Island Chieftain, Sora is forced to wait for them to be found. While waiting, he shows Rina the world of humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast list of characters:
> 
> Ash as Guardian Sora  
> Misty as Mermaid Rina  
> Brock as Prince Pewter  
> Paul as Ragnar  
> Tripp as Teller  
> Max as Apprentice Tidus  
> May as Mermaid Kari  
> Dawn as Mermaid Sarah  
> Drew as Drake  
> Kenny as Kenneth  
> Cilan as Chef Opal  
> Iris as Violet  
> Serena as Princess Yolanda  
> Clemont as Cancer  
> Bonnie as Sparky  
> Jessie as Jessica  
> James as Jameson  
> All Pokémon as themselves

* * *

Sora was hanging on some of the ropes, looking out on the horizon in eager anticipation. Drake had told the crew that they would make landfall soon. Their first stop: Topaz Island, the home of the first Chieftain. Unfortunately, no one had any information on the Chieftains. Nobody knew who they were or what kind of Pokémon they used. So Sora had no means to prepare for his first battle.

But he didn't let that dampen his spirits. No, Sora was eager for the challenge. And not knowing his opponent made it even more enticing. Pikachu shared his enthusiasm, and rested dutifully on Sora's shoulder like always.

"You certainly seem excited Sora," Prince Pewter spoke to the eager guardian.

"Of course," Sora responded. "It's the first time since forever that I get to fight a tough opponent other than Ragnar. I can't wait to face them."

"Pika Pika" Pikachu cheered.

"Hey Sora, Cancer needs your help below deck," Drake informed. With a mighty leap, Sora landed on the deck and rushed below deck.

On the anchor, Rina shared much of Sora's enthusiasm. Eight strong warriors, called Chieftains, challenging him to battle. It was definitely something to look forward to, even for a mermaid like her. But, she wasn't sure if she would get to see such a battle.

"So, Sora has to battle these eight Chieftains because they challenged him?" Sarah spoke as she and her sisters went over what they knew.

"That's what we heard," Kari affirmed. "But it will be great to see battles like that."

"Yeah. The last battle that we experienced was against his Charizard," Sarah reminded, shuddering. "That wasn't fun."

"Don't forget," Rina pointed out, "you two attacked him, and his Charizard acted out of self-defense. These next eight battles will be different." The other two couldn't argue with that. They hadn't gotten over their previous misgivings about humans, but they did consider Sora to be different from most other humans.

Just then, an explosion rocked the ship from the inside, nearly knocking the mermaids off their perch.

"Sorry!" they heard the human called Cancer cry out.

"Let's just hope we get to the first island in one piece." Sarah griped.

* * *

The next day, the crew finally made landfall on Topaz Island. Besides the port town they landed in, the rest of the island looked rather barren. There wasn't any plant life living anywhere.

Sora was about to disembark from the ship, when Drake managed to grab him by the collar and chastised, "Oh no you're not! You're staying here."

Sora was perplexed, until Prince Pewter explained, "We can't let the first Chieftain know about you until it is time to battle. Since we don't know about them, we need to keep you a secret too."

"That's not fair!" Sora complained.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"We'll be back, once we have found this Chieftain," Prince Pewter assured. And with that, he and the others disembarked. But Cancer had his sister Sparky remain, though with much resistance.

In the water, Sarah and Kari decided to go explore the waters around the island. Rina opted to remain behind. One way or another, she was going to try to find out more about Sora. But how?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few minutes later found Sora on the prow of the ship, slouched over the side from not getting to follow the others. It wasn't fair that he had to stay behind until they found the Chieftain. Even if the Chieftain found out about him, he didn't think it would put him at a significant enough disadvantage.

But even with that reasoning, he couldn't just abandon Sparky. The little tyke was chasing Pikachu and her Dedenne around the ship in a game of tag. The sight of them playing lifted Sora's spirits, but not enough to get him over his depression over not helping his friends. It ate at him to not be doing anything. He needed to venture out to the island.

It was then that he heard someone call, "Psst! Sora." It was Rina. Sora recognized her voice right away. But he couldn't see where she was calling from.  
"Down here, below the ship." When he looked down, he saw Rina floating there.

"Rina?!" he gasped, but then he remembered that Sparky was still onboard. Lowering his voice slightly, he asked, "What are you doing down there?"

"Duh! I followed you guys," Rina scoffed. "We did promise to meet again. Remember?"

"Right. Sorry."

"Hey Sora, can I come onboard, so I don't get discovered?" Understanding the request, Sora looked over to Pikachu and signaled him to keep Sparky and Dedenne busy. Pikachu understood the command, and led the two below deck.

With that done, Sora told Rina, "Give me a sec. I'll get you onboard."

* * *

After much difficulty, albeit jealousy mostly, Sora managed to have his Bayleef and Bulbasaur use Vine Whip to carry Rina to his quarters. After the two set Rina down on Sora's bunk, Bayleef nuzzled its master affectionately.

"Thanks Bayleef, Bulbasaur," Sora praised, "Now get some rest." And he returned the two Grass-types to his staff.

As Rina looked around the room, she was impressed by its contents. Plaques and trophies lined the walls from Sora's various accomplishments. There were even a couple portraits of Sora in battle with a few of his partners. It was pretty spectacular to see.

"Are these from your travels to the other islands?" she asked.

"Yep," Sora answered. "All the journeys and hardships me and my Pokémon faced are on these walls. We definitely came a long way."

"You must be a pretty skillful guardian to have so many friends."

"It's not because of me. My Pokémon were the ones to do all this."

"But you did help them, didn't you?"

"I guess I did." But then something came into Sora's mind. "Say, Rina, why have you gotten so interested in humans? And in me?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"It's just… Well, I've never met a mermaid before," Sora told her. "And any of the stories I've heard say they doom those that meet them. I'm just curious at why you're so interested in us."

With a sigh, Rina replied, "You're actually the first human that we have ever found interesting. Ever since I heard about how you helped that Lapras, I've felt a strange change inside me."

Taking a seat next to her, Sora inquired, "What kind of change?" Pikachu came in as he asked his question, and cocked its head inquisitively, eager to know what his partner was curious to know.

"For a long time, my sisters and I thought that humans were evil," Rina elaborated. "That everywhere they went, destruction and corruption occurred. So we sink human ships to keep them from doing harm, and protecting Pokémon. But when I heard about you and what you did, I began to doubt my original belief. You were the first human I have ever heard to save a Pokémon, and value them as equals. So naturally, I wanted to know more."

Sora seemed to understand Rina's reasoning. It was no exaggeration to say he had encountered his share of cruel humans on his travels. Pirates and slave traders. And then there was Tyrannia, Ragnar's kingdom. That place was the worst.

It was then that Sora noticed Pikachu present in the room. And not a moment later, Sparky and Dedenne came into his room, and spotted the strange, red-haired mermaid next to him. Immediately, her eyes went super wide.

Fearing that she was shocked, Sora tried to reason, "Sparky, it's okay. She's a friend. Her name is Rina, and she is a—"

"MERMAID!" Sparky cheered, leaving Sora, Rina, and Pikachu dumbfounded. "A real mermaid! On our ship! So cool! My name's Sparky, Ms. Mermaid, and this is Dedenne."

"Denne." Dedenne squeaked atop Sparky's head.

"A pleasure to meet you Sparky. My name's Rina."

"But I just said that," Sora grumbled.

But Sparky and Rina didn't pay him any attention, as Sparky peppered Rina with questions and comments; "Your tail is so pretty. Do you really live in the ocean? Where did you come from? Are there more of you? Do you like people?"

"Sparky, she isn't going to tell you any of that," Sora chastised. "Mermaids don't really reveal themselves to people." Just then, an idea came into Sora's mind. It would be disobeying the prince, but it would be worth it.

"Actually, want to give me a hand with something Sparky?" Sora grinned. That expression was translated to Sparky, and she was eager to help. Rina, however, was out of the loop.

"Help with what?" she asked.

"I have an idea for how to show you more stuff about humans without anyone finding out your secret." Rina didn't know why she felt so off, but something inside her wasn't sure about this plan.

* * *

Some time later, Sora and Pikachu waited outside Yolanda's quarters as Sparky helped Rina. Before their voyage, the princess loaded her designated room with a small wardrobe of fancy dresses, for reasons of her own. While no one was able to object to Yolanda's idea, it turned out to be a perfect way for Sora to hide Rina's mermaid tail.

After much scuffling, swishing, and complaining, Sparky finally announced, "The maiden is ready." She opened the door for Sora to come in, and his jaw pretty much put a whole through the ship.

Rina wore a teal blue dress, the same color as her tail, with long sleeves that were puffed up at the elbow and shoulders. The dress hid Rina's tail so perfectly, that Sora could've sworn she was human. Rina blushed so rose red from being seen that she tried to hide it. Despite such beauty, Sparky looked displeased.

"It's missing something important," She mumbled. Then an idea came to her. Going back into Yolanda's closet, Sparky picked a spare tiara from one of the shelves. Then she had Rina lean forward on her seat so she could put it perfectly in Rina's hair. With it, the ensemble was complete.

"You look… beautiful," Sora murmured, transfixed by Rina's beauty.

"I don't know," Rina replied, slightly embarrassed by the attention. "Don't you think it's a bit much, Sparky?"

"Nonsense! Princess Yolanda taught me all there was to know about beauty," Sparky refuted. "Because now, you're a keeper." Rina was puzzled by her words, but Sora face-palmed at it. Sparky had been prone to pull stunts like this whenever a cute girl was around. It was almost as worse as as the prince's efforts to woo girls he thought were cute. "You would make a perfect wife for Cancer," Sparky explained, taking a knee before Rina. "Of course, he would need to know you're a mermaid. And would he have to live in the sea? Cancer has trouble swimming. Maybe you could live on land with us…" But before this could continue, Sora had his Snivy pull Sparky away with Vine Whip.

With a sigh, Sora apologized to Rina for Sparky's outburst, and told her, "She does this quite a lot. But usually, Cancer is the one to stop her."

"It's alright," Rina assured. Then inquired, "But how will I travel with you? This dress is nice, but I'm kind of stuck here."

"No need to worry. I've got it covered." Sora informed.

"Sarah says the same thing, which makes me worry," Rina muttered. But Sora gave Rina a wink and a grin, which made her think he did have that problem solved.

* * *

Sora had Bayleef and Bulbasaur help him carry Rina again as they walked off the gangplank onto the dock. Pikachu, Dedenne, and Sparky followed behind them. Nobody was present on the dock besides the group, and anyone within the area was busy in other matters and paid no attention to what was going on.

Finding a suitable area with strong support, Sora called out, "Alright! Torterra, come on out!" And a beam of light shot out, and became a massive, green tortoise that had a tree on its back.

"Torterra, I need your help to carry Rina around town," Sora requested of his sturdy friend. Torterra knew what Sora requested of it, and lowered itself to allow Bayleef and Bulbasaur to set Rina on its back. Once onboard, Rina thanked Torterra for helping her.

"Alright, travel time!" Sparky cheered. But then Sora held his staff in front of her, blocking her way.

"Hold up. We need you to stay behind in case the others come back," He told her.

"Aw! But I wanna come too," She griped.

"If you stay, I promise to tell you more about me," Rina offered. Enticed by the offer, Sparky immediately agreed to the plan, and went back on the ship with Dedenne. Impressed, as well as relieved, Sora returned Bayleef and Bulbasaur, and led Rina through town.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was no exaggeration to say Rina was eager to see the marketplace. She was very quizzical about everything: the food, the jewels, the clothes, the tools, pretty much everything human made. Sora did his best to explain to her about the place, but Rina was like a kid in a candy shop. Each new thing piqued her interest to the point where she was barely paying attention to anything Sora said.

After about an hour of browsing and exploring, Sora and Rina settled down near the only fountain plaza in town. Rina was so excited to see everything that she flicked her tail a couple of times, nearly giving herself away. But Sora and Pikachu helped her to keep off everyone's radar.

"I know you're excited to be here," he reasoned, "but please don't draw attention to yourself. I can't protect you very well if you get discovered."

"Sorry Sora," Rina replied. "But I'm just so amazed at everything here. I never knew humans lived such wonderful lives."

"Well, I bet you and your sisters have places like this where you come from, right?" Almost immediately, Rina's cheerful expression turned sullen.

"Sora, our lives have never been like this. We don't know if there are other mermaids out in the world," She told him. "We think we're the only mermaids in the world. That's why there are only stories about our kind. There may not be others out there. Just the three of us."

Feeling guilty for asking, Sora said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Chu. Pika Pi." Pikachu cooed to comfort.

"It's alright." Rina spoke, petting Pikachu's tail and eliciting a very cheerful response from the mouse Pokémon. "I guess it's only natural you would think that." A moment of silence fell over them. Sora wanted to cheer Rina up once more, but he was unsure as to how he would.

That is until he and Rina heard explosions from a battle sounding in the distance.

With energy revived, Sora called out, "C'mon! Let's go see what's going on." And he rushed off, with Torterra working to keep up with its speedy master.

* * *

Upon arrival, Sora spotted the two current battlers in the center of the crowd. Both were muscly men, and their Pokémon were equally tough. One had an Ursaring, a huge bear Pokémon with a circle on its belly. The other was a Donphan, a gray Pokémon with tusks and a long trunk. Rina and Torterra arrived just as the last attack was being called.

"Donphan, Rollout!" Donphan curled into a ball, and rolled towards Ursaring at lightning speed. The attack nailed Ursaring, and it fainted right after the blow was dealt.

"That's it!" the referee proclaimed. "Donphan wins!" The crowd cheered at the victory, as Ursaring's trainer returned it and ran from the loss in disgrace. Sora was impressed. That Donphan had been well-trained and well cared for.

Then, Donphan's trainer announced, "Is there anyone out there willing to take me on and break my 15 win streak?"

Eager to try his luck, Sora shouted, "I will." But his challenge was met with laughter. Everyone found it funny for a kid to take on a powerful trainer like this man.

"School is the other way kid. This is for real battlers," Donphan's trainer smirked.

Offended, Rina called out, "Do you know who you are talking to? This is Sora, Guardian of Aurora. He has bested men that were stronger than you." This outburst brought some murmuring among the crowd. It was clear they were not fully convinced that Sora was as good as he claimed.

With a mighty "guffaw," the man replied, "Very well, guardian. We'll give you a shot. One-on-one, with no substitutions." Excited, Sora raced to the other side of the field, facing his opponent confidently.

"Totodile, I choose you!" in a flash from his staff, a blue, crocodile Pokémon appeared to battle. Once it did, it danced around very cheerfully. This again brought laughter from the ongoers.

"This one is for you, Rina." Sora told his friend. But Rina didn't know whether to feel embarrassed, enraged, touched, or all of the above.

But it didn't matter, as the referee called out, "BEGIN!"

Right when the battle began, Donphan's trainer ordered, "Use Rollout, Donphan!" the tusk Pokémon curled into a ball, and charged at the dancing Totodile.

But then Sora called out, "Totodile, jump on it." Receiving the order, Totodile leapt atop Donphan, and used its fancy footwork to stay on top.

"Shake that dancing lizard off!" The opponent ordered.

"Stay on top, and use Water Gun on the ground." As much as Donphan tried to shake Totodile off, the little crocodile Pokémon was not budging one bit. In addition, Totodile blasted jets of water towards the ground, as it was instructed.

"You're kinda wasting your attacks kid," Sora's opponent smirked. "Rollout gets faster and stronger the longer it's used. Once that Totodile is shaken off, we'll finish it with one hit. This battle is as good as ours."

"That would be true," Sora responded confidently. "But you might want to take a look at your Donphan right now." As everyone began to take notice, they saw that Donphan's rolling had actually slowed down considerably. Making the field wet and muddy caused it to lose traction, and thus struggle to gather momentum. Rina was impressed in the fact that Sora could be this strategic, even with a Water-type. After Donphan slowed to a crawl, Totodile leaped off its back and faced it once more.

"Now Totodile, use Water Gun on Donphan!" Totodile let loose a powerful sream of water from its huge maw, and nailed Donphan dead-on. Because it was super effective, Donphan fainted instantly.

"That's it! The match goes to Guardian Sora!" the ref called. The crowd was astonished by such a result. Sora only called on a single attack to fight Donphan, and it wasn't just to attack it. It was a strategy they never saw coming. As Pikachu and Sora went to congratulate Totodile on a well-earned victory, Donphan and its trainer came over and shook hands (and trunk) with their opponents.

"That was rather crafty, slowing Donphan down with a muddy field," The man remarked. "You definitely are a strong battler."

"Thank you. You're pretty strong too," Sora complemented. Saying farewell, the trainer and Donphan took off for parts unknown.

* * *

Afterwards, Sora took Rina to the coast to relax. Sora breathed in the sea air deeply as he rested alongside his mermaid friend on Torterra.

"You knew how to beat that man from the start, didn't you?" Rina quizzed.

"Kinda," Sora chuckled. "I figured he would use Donphan against me, so I had to use a Pokémon that took away its main strength."

"I see. And that's why you used Totodile?" Rina asked, leaning closer.

"Actually, I was also thinking of using my Heracross or Glalie. But I wanted to battle with Totodile because you were there. I wanted to battle with a Water-type because of you." Rina didn't know what to say. She felt quite flattered that Sora battled with a Pokémon type she loved the most. It made her wonder if there was another reason why Sora chose Totodile.

"One day, I hope a dream of mine can come true," Sora said suddenly.

Curious, Rina asked, "And what dream is that?"

"That people and Pokémon can all live together," he answered. "That we would only battle for fun, not for conquest. And also, I hope you and your sisters can be a part of it too."

"But Sora, how can we?" Rina questioned. "Even if you can wish it, mermaids and humans can never be together. It's just impossible."

"If it's impossible, then how come we keep meeting each other?" The two friends pondered it for a bit, then shared a laugh over the idea. But Rina had to admit that Sora had a point. Since she and Sora continued to meet like this, maybe it was possible for a human and a mermaid to live together.

But as the sun began to hang lower in the sky, Sora informed, "It's getting late. And my friends will be back soon."

"Same with my sisters," Rina added.

"Let's head back to the _Aura_ before anyone knows we were gone."

"Great idea. But this time, I'll provide the ride."

* * *

Sparky was pouting on the deck during that whole exchange. She couldn't believe she agreed to stay behind, just so she could know more about Rina and mermaids. It was totally unfair!

But that was when a huge presence suddenly appeared over the deck. When she turned around, a fierce Gyarados rose over her. On its head was Rina, Sora, and Pikachu. Sora jumped down onto the deck along with Pikachu.

Then Rina called out, "Sora, here!" And she threw down Yolanda's dress towards Sora and Sparky, which the two caught as it floated down to them despite being slightly damp.

Rina was about to return the tiara when Sparky shouted, "Keep it! Think of it as a gift from us."

"But… it belongs to you guys," Rina tried to reason.

"It's yours now," Sora told her. "A promise that we'll meet again." Rina didn't know what to say. So instead, she put the tiara back on. Then she had her Gyarados lower its head so it was at deck level, and asked Sora to come over.

When he did, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and whispered, "Promise." Then she and Gyarados dove back under.

* * *

A little later, two hooded women approached the ship and called out, "Guardian Sora, we've been expecting you." Once Sora, Pikachu, Sparky, and Dedenne came on deck, they told them, "the Chieftain will see you now. Come with us."

* * *

_Sora: I get to challenge the island Chieftain.  
Rina: Be careful Sora.  
Sora: I will. And I have my Pokémon to help me.  
Rina: And I'll be cheering for you.  
_   
**Next time,**   
**Awakening a Dormant Power**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a comment with your thoughts, to help provide feedback for the story.


	6. Chapter 4: Awakening a Dormant Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora's first Chieftain battle is underway. His first challenge against the Island Chieftains paves the road for new challenges for the guardian. And in this battle, a new power shall be brought to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast list of characters:
> 
> Ash as Guardian Sora  
> Misty as Mermaid Rina  
> Brock as Prince Pewter  
> Paul as Ragnar  
> Tripp as Teller  
> Max as Apprentice Tidus  
> May as Mermaid Kari  
> Dawn as Mermaid Sarah  
> Drew as Drake  
> Kenny as Kenneth  
> Cilan as Chef Opal  
> Iris as Violet  
> Serena as Princess Yolanda  
> Clemont as Cancer  
> Bonnie as Sparky  
> Jessie as Jessica  
> James as Jameson  
> All Pokémon as themselves

**Guest Star: Gary Oak as Chieftain Akito**

* * *

Rina dreamed of Sora. She dreamed that she was swimming in the deepest part of the ocean, with Sora right beside her. Various Pokémon greeted them as they swam over. Corsola waved cheerfully at the passerbys, Clamperl drowsily greeted the duo, and a school of Mantyke and Mantine glided around them. Rina felt like she was having so much fun, more fun than she ever had.

Then, Sora grabbed her hand to stop her. As she turned around, the Guardian laced his fingers with hers. Rina recognized this gesture, for she had once seen a human pair do it. Sora pulled Rina close to him, and their gazes locked. And they began to inch their faces forward.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Uh, mistress? Mistress?_ came a dopey voice, interrupting Rina's sleep.

In response, Rina mumbled, "Let me be." But then, some nudging from a bill forced her to wake up, grouchy at being interrupted. When she looked up, she spotted her Psyduck staring at her blankly.

"Psyduck!" she growled, "Did you have to wake me up?!"

Psyduck's only response was a big quack, "Psy."

She let out an aggravated sigh at the response, then returned her gaze to her dopey Pokémon. "I swear Psyduck, why don't you just stay in my pearl like everyone else?" she asked it with a bit of anger in her voice. "No one else has this problem but you. Not to mention you seem to be the one Water Pokémon in the whole ocean that can't swim."

"Psy," Psyduck quacked, tilting its head. And Rina knew that was the end of that short conversation.

After returning Psyduck back to her pearl, Rina noticed her sisters, Sarah and Kari, surface not too far from the beach she was resting on. From the looks of their expressions, something big was happening.

"Rina, that boy Sora is being taken to face the Chieftain!" Sarah shared eagerly.

"What?! Already?" she wondered, surprised by the news. "Where is he being taken?"

"To the other side of the island," Kari answered. "If we hurry, we'll be there before him." Without another word, Rina dove back into the water, and made haste for where Sora would battle the Chieftain, quickly followed by her sisters.

* * *

After Sora met up with the two strange women at the _Aura_ , they blindfolded him, Pikachu, Sparky, and Dedenne and began to lead him somewhere. Sora wasn't sure what was going on, nor could he understand why the first Chieftain would do this. But if needed, he could fight without his Pokémon. But with no sight to go off of, trying to fight back might be a bad idea. Plus, how could he protect Sparky?

Eventually, it didn't matter, as his blindfold was removed, and the rising sun blinded him. Pikachu still rested on his shoulder, but he wasn't sure where Sparky was. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light, Sora saw that he was on a cliff overlooking the ocean, standing on a battlefield. As far as he saw, he was the only one there. No one else was yet present. Not Sparky, or Tidus, not even the Chieftain. Just him and Pikachu.

That was, until Pikachu spotted a cloaked figure approaching the battlefield. The two could make barely make out his dark-brown hair that stood up in a crest over his head under his hood, his boots clomped on the gravel with each step he took, and a green and yellow pendant hung on his neck. The first Chieftain.

"So, you are Sora?" he spoke once he arrived at the battlefield.

"I am," Sora returned. "I am Guardian Sora, from Trinity Island. I hail from the kingdom of Aurora, and accept the challenge you're clan has made."

"Very well," The Chieftain replied. Then, pulling out a staff that was similar to Sora's, he called out, "To battle, Electivire!" And a light poured out a huge, Electric-type Pokémon with yellow hair, black stripes, and two tails. The Electivire looked menacing, but Sora was ready.

"I choose you! Heracross!" From his staff came a huge, blue-beetle Pokémon with a giant horn. It faced Electivire, understanding that it was time to battle. Sora felt ready to face his first challenge in a long time. The first Chieftain battle was about to begin.

But before the battle began, Sora heard Yolanda call out, "Sora!" Looking to the side, Sora spotted his friends standing behind some guards, barred by spears so they couldn't approach.

"It's fitting to have an audience for our battle," The Chieftain announced. "This will be a 3-on-3 Pokémon battle. Only you are allowed to substitute Pokémon. The match is over when all three Pokémon on either side are unable to continue. Is this understood, Guardian Sora?" Sora nodded.

"Good luck master." Tidus called out.

Then, one of the women stood to the side, acting as referee, and yelled, "BEGIN!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rina and her sisters surfaced near the battlefield just as the match had begun. They watched at a distance that allowed them to see the action from the water, though they couldn't see Sora's crew on the other side and vice versa.

"Heracross, Megahorn!" they heard Sora call out. Heracross dashed across the field, its horn charged with power.

"Electivire, block it!" the hooded Chieftain commanded. The giant Electric Pokémon managed to block the attack using its hefty arms. It was pushed back a bit by the force, but it stood its ground in spite of it. "Now counter with Thunder!" Charged with a strong, electrical current, Electivire shot a bolt of lightning into some clouds, which came crashing towards Heracross. Rina instantly worried that Heracross wouldn't withstand the blast.

But Sora called out, "Use Megahorn, and channel that Thunder!" Standing firm, Heracross charged its massive horn, and took the blast. But the blast barely fazed it as the lightning gathered in its horn. Everyone was amazed by the technique, all except the Chieftain.

He merely chuckled and asked, "So, you'll use my own Thunder attack against me, right kid?"

"Nope. I'm just getting Heracross charged up," Sora replied confidently.

"Whatever. Electivire, hit it with Brick Break!" Electivire rushed over to Heracross, ready to smash into Heracross.

"Heracross, hit the ground with your horn!" Smashing its head down, Heracross released a charge of the absorbed Thunder attack, causing the ground in front of it to crumble. Part of the ground collapsed over Electivire's feet, trapping it mid-run.

Sensing his advantage, Sora ordered, "Now use Focus Punch!"

"Counter with Thunder Punch!" the Chieftain cried. The two Pokémon met in an electrified clash of fists, charging the air and sea.

"Those two are strong," Kari commented with her sisters.

"I've never felt such strength," Sarah spoke. "I always thought that only Rina could be that strong." But Rina knew that wasn't their full strength. Every battle she saw Sora in, he seemed to be holding back. Even against that creep Ragnar, Sora wasn't using his full power. But what Rina didn't understand is why? Why was Sora not going all out?

After the clash, Electivire and Heracross leaped back to their respective sides. Sora had never felt so challenged in a long time. This Chieftain was the real deal. And it made Sora even more anxious to beat him.

"Not bad Sora," The Chieftain remarked. "You're probably the first challenger in a long time to give me even remotely a challenge. Most warriors usually lose to my Electivire at this point."

"My thanks," Sora replied. "The same goes for you in giving me a challenge after all this time."

"Well thanks. But this battle ends now! Electivire, Iron Tail!"

As Electivire swung its tails, Sora called out, "Block it with Horn Attack!" Heracross took the blow by using its strong horn, sending powerful shockwaves radiating through the air. The Chieftain smirked, but it disappeared when Sora commanded, "Follow up with Focus Punch!" With its fist energized, Heracross threw a punch at Electivire's face before it had a chance to counter. And then, Electivire fainted.

"Electivire can no longer continue." The ref announced, "Heracross wins!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sora's friends cheered at this major victory, and Rina's sisters shouted in glee that Sora beat an Electric-type. But Sora, Rina, and even Prince Pewter remained focused on the battle. For they knew that one win meant little if Sora lost to the Chieftain.

Returning Electivire to his staff, the Chieftain commented, "Not bad kid. I never expected you to beat my first Pokémon. But my second one won't be as easy." Then he summoned, "Umbreon, show him your true power!" And from his staff came a black Pokémon, with yellow rings dotting parts of its body.

Taking notice to his Pokémon, Sora called, "You did great Heracross. Now return and rest." And Heracross returned to Sora's staff.

"Why didn't he keep Heracross out?" Yolanda questioned. "It had a clear advantage over Umbreon, and it had that charge in its horn too."

"Heracross used a lot of energy battling that Electivire, and even more to absorb that Thunder attack," Prince Pewter told everyone. "Sora may need Heracross later on. And I've got a feeling he'll need it for if he faces this Chieftain's third Pokémon." Once he said that, Tidus and Yolanda grew worried. And some ways behind them, a trio of shadowy figures continued to observe the ensuing battle.

Looking to his faithful companion, Sora asked, "Are you ready, Pikachu?"

"Pi!" Pikachu spoke assuredly.

"Then, I choose you!" Leaping from his shoulder, Pikachu stood ready to face Umbreon, sparks escaping from its cheeks. For the first time in a long time, it was his turn to battle.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Sora called out. Its body becoming limber and agile, Pikachu darted over to Umbreon in a blur of yellow.

"Umbreon, move out of the way using your Quick Attack!" the Chieftain barked. With speed like lightning, Umbreon leapt over Pikachu and dashed behind it.

"Now, Shadow Ball!" Umbreon launched an orb of dark energy at Pikachu. But the little lightning mouse was too quick, and jumped over the attack.

"Great work buddy," Sora cheered. "Now, use Thunderbolt!" As electricity gathered around it, Pikachu let loose arcs of the energy at Umbreon. The attack nailed its target dead-on, but Umbreon seemed unfazed by the attack. Sora took note of this, and readied himself for the next attack.

"Faint Attack!" Umbreon raced over to Pikachu, then disappeared all of a sudden. Pikachu looked around for it, but was hit from behind and sent flying towards the cliffside.

"Pikachu!" Sora cried, throwing down his staff and running after his partner. He leaped into the air, and caught his pal as he crashed down hard, narrowly missing the edge just hanging over the ocean.

Pikachu looked to him in concern, but Sora grimaced, "I'm alright. I'm just glad you're okay too." Pikachu assured him that he was. So they both got back onto the field, ready for the next round.

"I'm impressed," The Chieftain spoke. "Not too many people will pull that kind of a stunt to protect their Pokémon. You definitely are a worthy opponent."

"My Pokémon battle hard for me," Sora elaborated, "so I do my best for them too." Those words rang through Rina's head like a gong. Not only were the words strong, but she could feel the sincerity in Sora's voice as well. He was committed to his Pokémon, and did everything he could to ensure they performed at their best.

"Good words. Let's see you live them out," The Chieftain challenged. "Umbreon, Quick Attack!"

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" As Umbreon dashed over to Pikachu, the little mouse energized its tail with steel-energy. The two attacks met in a massive clash, but the Iron Tail overpowered Umbreon and knocked it down.

Keeping the momentum going, Sora cried out, "Great! Now, Volt Tackle!" Rushing towards Umbreon, Pikachu surrounded itself in electrical energy.

But the Chieftain called out, "Hidden Power!" Umbreon's eyes began to glow white, and mystical spheres appeared around it. But as they were launched by Umbreon, the Volt Tackle acted as a barrier and deflected them all, which stunned both Umbreon and the Chieftain. Before long, Pikachu tackled its opponent, discharging all its energy. Afterwards, Pikachu leaped back to Sora's side of the field. But Umbreon stood still, having taken the attack full force. All was still, both Pokémon as still as statues, everyone watching with bated breath. Then, Sora smiled, and Umbreon collapsed to the ground.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Umbreon can no longer continue the battle!" the ref proclaimed. "Pikachu is the victor!" Both Sora's friends on land and in the sea cheered greatly for the victory. Sora had bested two of the Chieftain's Pokémon, with great skill and tact. However, Sora settled himself for his next obstacle. Because this last Pokémon would be the toughest.

"Alright, Guardian Sora, playtime's over," The Chieftain said with a snarl, returning his exhausted Umbreon. "I see I have to go all out in this next battle. And with this, you will not be victorious." Raising his staff high into the air, the Chieftain roared, "Stand and fight, Blastoise!" And from his staff, a colossal turtle Pokémon with two turrets protruding from its back. The instant Blastoise pounded onto the field, a sense of familiarity washed over Sora.

"It couldn't be…" he muttered, unable to come to grips with the thought in his head. So he shouted, "Is that you, Akito?" Both Sora's group and the mermaids were puzzled by Sora's accusation. But the Chieftain merely chuckled, and threw off his cloak.

"Nothing gets by you, huh Sorey?" Akito jeered.

"Will you stop calling me that already?" Sora griped. "But, why are you here? And how did you become a Chieftain?"

"Simple. I just became the best there was. And I'll remain that way, forever." Akito said in a taunting manner.

"And I thought I saw the end of his face when he left Trinity Island," Drake grumbled aloud.

Stunned that the captain knew Akito, Tidus asked, "You guys know the first Chieftain?"

"We did," Kenneth explained. "But he wasn't a Chieftain then. Akito and Sora have had the longest rivalry of anyone we know. Sora had never beaten him before, and Akito kept holding it over his head. He left a month before Sora did for his own journey, and we never saw him since."

"But Sora's winning now," Yolanda pointed out. "So, Sora should win this time. Right?"

"Not quite," Drake refuted. "In every victory he had, Akito's Squirtle was his ace. I have no doubt his Blastoise will be too."

Rina and her sisters were stunned Sora knew this Chieftain, not to mention the apparent history between them. His cocky words also indicated to them his alleged superiority over the guardian in the past.

"I'm starting to think Sora is going to lose this time around," Kari voiced aloud.

"I think so too," Sarah added. "If this Chieftain is as good as he claims, I doubt even that guardian will prevail now. It's all wrapped up now."

Glaring at the two, Rina chided, "Have you two learned nothing from meeting Sora? This victory is far from assured for the Chieftain. Even if he had won before, this battle is different."

"Hate to break it to you Rina, but I think this Chieftain knows more about Sora than even you do," Sarah returned. "This is basically just a formality at this point." Rina grit her teeth at her sisters' lack of belief that Sora had any chance of winning. She knew herself that a battle was never decided with just one Pokémon. And she believed Sora would prove that very soon.

Back in the battle, sparks flew from Pikachu's cheeks. He remembered his previous battles with Blastoise when it was a Squirtle, and how he wasn't able to beat it. But this time, Pikachu would win. It had to, for Sora's sake.

But Sora saw how weary Pikachu was from the last battle, so he called, "Pikachu, you deserve a rest. Come on back."

But Pikachu shouted, "Pika Pikachu!" The action startled Sora, but he quickly understood why his buddy was behaving like this. It wanted to win, and it didn't want to be pulled aside even for a second.

Understanding its fighting spirit, Sora replied, "Then, let's win this!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out fiercely.

Amused, Akito scoffed, "You're as naïve as ever. Do you really think that wimp can beat my Blastoise?"

"Pikachu says it wants to battle. And I won't say no," Sora responded, then he called out, "Thunderbolt!" Letting out a mighty cry, Pikachu released a bolting Thunderbolt at Blastoise. But the titan stood its ground, and took the hit full on. Prince Pewter and the group thought that would do it, but Sora saw otherwise. Somehow, Blastoise was channeling the electricity into its twin cannons. When it was done, Pikahu was stunned to see its attack had been absorbed.

"Gotcha now," Akito grinned. Then he commanded, "Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Then Blastoise released powerful streams of water from its cannons, now charged with Pikachu's Thunderbolt at the little lightning mouse.

But Sora called, "Jump over it! Then use Volt Tackle!" Dodging the attack with speedy precision, Pikachu landed between the jets, and electrically charged towards Blastoise.

Akito then called out, "Knock it away with Mega Punch!" Ending its first attack, Blastoise delivered a devastating blow to Pikachu, intercepting its attack. Pikachu soared into Sora, who got blasted back by the force. He skidded to a stop, just a hair from falling over, stopping himself by pounding his staff into the cliff side. As Sora pulled himself up, he saw that Pikachu had fainted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Pikachu can no longer battle," The ref announced. "Blastoise is the winner!" Most everyone in the audience was dumbfounded. Sora's most trusted companion, lost! Yolanda gasped in disbelief, Tidus stood aghast, Teller and Opal were trying to comprehend what had just happened, and Rina was having a hard time coming to grips with the result. But Prince Pewter stayed firm, knowing that Sora had a chance to come back and win it.

Sora cradled Pikachu in his arms as he started coming around.

"You did amazing Pikachu. I couldn't be more proud of you," Sora comforted.

"Pika," Pikachu replied, disappointed in its defeat and ashamed to have let Sora down.

But Sora rested Pikachu on his shoulder, and requested, "Get some rest. We can still win." Turning back to the field, Sora sized up Akito's Blastoise. He definitely didn't anticipate its absorbing Pikachu's Thunderbolt. He had to come up with a new plan. But the force from its Mega Punch gave Sora an idea of what to do.

"Heracross, I choose you!" And Heracross appeared on the field, horn charged from Electivire's Thunder and a fierce determination on its face.

"Send all the Pokémon you want, they won't beat my Blastoise," Akito boasted. "With it, I am invincible!"

"Blast!" Blastoise roared. But Sora wasn't going to throw in the towel just yet.

So he commanded, "Heracross, use Focus Punch!" Heracross raced over to Blastoise, fist charging with energy.

Akito took it in stride, and called out, "Counter with Mega Punch!" Blastoise's fist met with Heracross's, sending immense shock waves that began blowing everyone back. The force of the clash stirred the waves, and shook the trees. Once it passed, Heracross backed up for its next attack.

"Alright, use Horn Attack!"

As Heracross charged at Blastoise, Akito yawned, "Use Hydro Pump." Blastoise hit its target dead on. Heracross tried using its horn to press forward, but the blast pushed back with more force.

Sensing the change, Sora cried out, "Quick, switch to Megahorn!" Amping up the power in its horn, Heracross cut through the Hydro Pump like a hot knife through butter. If this attack landed, Heracross would lose the charge in its horn, but it would deal tons of damage to Blastoise. Maybe even paralyze it.

But right at the moment of impact, Akito nonchalantly ordered, "Protect." And a barrier surrounded Blastoise and blocked the potential attack. The last of the horn's charge dissipated, and Sora growled at the turn around.

But once the Protect wore off, he called, "Heracross, Focus Punch!" and Heracross delivered a devastating Focus Punch to Blastoise's face. But Blastoise barely felt the attack.

"Mega Punch, then finish it with Hydro Pump." Akito said in a bored manner. Blastoise first dealt a strong uppercut, sending Heracross flying. Then it blasted it with two shots of a Hydro Pump. When Heracross collapsed to the ground, it had been defeated.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Heracross is unable to battle. Blastoise wins!" Things were really looking bad now. Sora had lost two Pokémon that had some distinct advantage over Akito's Blastoise. And each time, Blastoise stomped them out with relative ease. Everyone figured the Chieftains would be tough, but not this tough.

As Sora returned Heracross to his staff to rest, he tried to understand how Blastoise beat it and Pikachu. Even if Sora used another Pokémon with an advantage like Sceptile or Bayleef, they didn't have the attack power or defensive power to last against that kind of strength. To beat this powerhouse, Sora would need his own to win.

Staying firm in his idea, he called out, "Charizard, I choose you!" And out appeared the mighty fire dragon. Everyone was deeply perplexed by this choice. Why would Sora send out a Pokémon that was weak against its opponent?

Laughing hysterically, Akito called out, "Throwing in the towel already, huh Sorey? I never imagined you to be a quitter." Blastoise scoffed at the idea of its opponent being a Charizard, which made Charizard shoot a Flamethrower into the air to show its strength. He knew he was at a disadvantage, but he could still battle.

Catching his breath from laughing so hard, Akito proclaimed, "Since you have lasted this long, I'll show you a little special trick I learned in my travels. One that will cinch this win for me." Lifting his arm, he revealed a Mega Ring that he had hidden under his glove, much like the one Sora had. Once he tapped the odd stone in the center, a radiant glow blasted out of it. In response, a light jolted out from behind Blastoise's shell.

" _Keystone, hear my heart and answer my call._ "  
" _ **Mega Evolution!**_ "

The two lights connected, and a strange energy snaked over to Blastoise as it changed. Everyone watched in awe as its twin cannons merged into one large on on its back, two smaller shells fitted themselves onto its arm, and its large shell grew larger to accompany the new mega cannon. When it was finished, Blastoise looked like it had evolved into a completely new Pokémon.

"Say hello to Mega Blastoise, Sorey," Akito taunted. "The power that will end you for good." Everyone was in disbelief. A Mega Pokémon? Was that even possible? Now things had really taken a sour turn.

"Sora, stop!" Prince Pewter ordered. "Call off the match! There's no way you can beat that kind of power."

"Don't fight it Sora! It's too strong!" Yolanda pleaded.

"How can you say that to my master?!" Tidus exclaimed. "He can't surrender now! The Chieftain challenged him. My master won't turn away now."

"I honestly don't see how Sora can beat this kind of power," Cancer said, evaluating the scenario.

"I'll be fine," Sora told them all. "I've wanted a challenge like this for a long time. Now I have the chance to test my skills. I'm not backing down now."

 _Besides_ , Sora thought to himself, _how can I face everyone if I back out now? What would my friends think? What about Rina?_

Rina and her sisters were terrified by the sudden change. The sight of Mega Blastoise scared them quite a lot. Even Sarah and Kari, who wanted it to win, were frightened. When Rina heard Sora say he wouldn't back down, she was scared. She felt afraid of what would happen to him if he lost. She didn't understand the fear in her, but it made her whole body tremble.

In a whisper, she prayed, "Sora, please come back from this battle."

With both battlers ready, Sora called out, "Charizard, use Flamethrower!" With a mighty roar, Charizard belted out a stream of fire at Blastoise.

"Counter that with Hydro Pump!" Akito responded. With its massive cannon aimed, Blastoise launched a powerful torrent of water. The two attacks met, but the Hydro Pump pushed back against the Flamethrower. Charizard barely dodged the attack by flying into the air.

"Alright Charizard, Dragon Tail!" With energy imbued, Charizard flew down and smacked Blastoise in the face. The attack caused Blastoise to stagger, which in turn made it really ticked. Flying back into the air, Charizard awaited its next attack.

"Now use Steel Wing!" With its mighty wing becoming filled with steel energy, Charizard flew down towards Blastoise.

"Intercept with Mega Punch!" Just before its wing made contact, Charizard was hit with a super powered punch to the face. The force from the blow catapulted Charizard skyward. "Now use Dragon Pulse!" Aiming its main cannon, and the two mini cannons appearing on its arms, Blastoise launched pure energy that exploded upon impact. From the resulting cloud, fell the mighty Charizard. It's eyes were closed, and its wings were pulled back.

"Charizard!" Sora cried out.

"Now, finish it with Hydro Pump!"

As Blastoise prepped its attack, Akito explained, "With its new Mega Launcher ability, Blastoise's Dragon Pulse was far stronger than normal. When this next attack lands, it will all be over." As soon as they heard that, everyone began shouting to Sora to call off the match.

But Sora wasn't listening. Instead, he looked to the bracelet his mother gave him before he left home. He looked at the odd stone fitted in it, and pondered: what did Akito call his Blastoise? Mega Blastoise? Could Charizard have that kind of power too? Did he?

Right as Blastoise released its attack, both Yolanda and Rina cried out, "SORA!" Remembering the process Akito spoke, Sora called out,

" _Keystone, hear my heart and answer my call!_ "

He tapped the keystone on his Mega Ring, and raised it high over his head. Tendrils of light shot out, and snaked towards Charizard. Then, tendrils of light came out from the stone Charizard had on itself, and linked with Sora's lights.

" **Mega Evolution!** "

The light encompassed Charizard, waking it up and deflecting the Hydro Pump. Akito, Sora's crew, and the mermaids all watched in amazement as Charizard righted itself, then began to change. Wing fins grew on its arms, its wings grew wider, the flame on its tail grew in size, and a single horn sprouted on the back of its head. As it transformed, the sun's rays brightened, blinding everyone but Sora. When Charizard became visible in the light, the light surrounding it vanished as it roared out. Now, it was Mega Charizard.

"Th-That's impossible!" Akito gasped. Everyone else was flabbergasted by Charizard's new form. Not only did it look stronger, it looked unhurt as well. Not only that, but Sora had a fierce expression plastered on his face. Somehow, this battle had completely changed.

Recovering from shock, Akito roared, "So you can Mega Evolve too?! Big deal! I'll still win! Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" But as the Hydro Pump jetted up, the stream of water thinned and weakened. By the time it reached Charizard, it was merely a sprinkle.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Sora shouted. This time, the flames became a blaze that consumed Blastoise.

"How is Charizard so much stronger than Blastoise now?" Tidus asked.

As it dawned on him, Prince Pewter elaborated, "It's Drought! Charizard's new ability is now Drought, which weakens Water-type attacks while strengthening Fire-type attacks. That's why the sun is stronger now, and why Blastoise is weaker."

Back in the battle, Sora roared, "Use Seismic Toss!" Racing through the flames, Charizard caught Blastoise and began carrying it upward.

Not wanting to back down now, Akito yelled, "Get away from it! Use Mega Punch!" But Blastoise had no room to use the attack. It was held too close to Charizard, and was having a hard time just struggling to get away. Charizard flew up super high, spun around a few times, then dove down and slammed Blastoise so hard that a huge shockwave resounded. Everyone but Sora staggered back from the force emitted.

As the dust cloud settled from the impact, both Blastoise and Charizard stood facing each other. Neither Pokémon looked injured, and they looked ready to continue battling.

With a smirk, Akito called out, "Take down that wimp with Dragon Pulse!" Blastoise held out its cannons, and Charizard stood ready for its next order. But Sora did not utter a word, nor did he make a move. Only Rina and Prince Pewter saw why.

"It's over," They said. At that moment, Blastoise's form reverted to how it normally was, and it collapsed.

"Blastoise!" Akito cried out. But Blastoise had fainted.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Charizard wins!" the ref proclaimed. "And the victory goes to Guardian Sora!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A massive cheer arose from the sidelines, both on land and sea. For Sora had won against the first Chieftain. As Charizard returned to normal, Sora fell to his knees in exhaustion. Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder, and looked up to his master in concern.

But Sora assured it, "I'm alright." And as he stood up, Charizard and the crew came over to congratulate their guardian on a victory well earned. Yolanda even flung herself onto Sora, and kissed him on the cheek.

"For my future husband," She whispered lovingly.

When Rina saw Yolanda cling to Sora, her heart dropped into the pits. Would Sora love Yolanda more than her? Was it even worth trying to get close to Sora now? Rina felt unsure about what to feel now.

"That was awesome!" Kari exclaimed with excitement.

"So intense! Sora really knows how to pull out a win!" Sarah agreed, "Right Rina?" But Rina felt crestfallen. Suddenly, a tear came down her face.

"Rina?" Kari inquired. But Rina took off before her sisters could ask more, weeping greatly.

Suddenly, Sora felt a sadness in his heart. A strong sorrow he did not understand, nor knew where it came from. He looked beyond his friends, out towards sea, and began to wonder if Rina had been watching him. If that was true, then why was he feeling sad?

"No bad Sora," Akito spoke as he and Blastoise approached the victor. "You really surprised me there, having Charizard Mega Evolve like that."

"Mega Evolve?" Sora questioned. "I just did what you did, since we had the same thing."

With a quick laugh, Akito chuckled, "You call upon such power, yet you don't know what it is? You just mimic what you're opponent does?" He let out a loud laugh before calming down. Then remarked, "That is so like you Sora. But, it's something you'll need to discover on your own."

Clearing his throat, he continued, "As Chieftain of Topaz Island, and as your rival, I present to you your first badge. Each badge you earn demonstrates something you have learned upon your victory. Having all eight will make you a true guardian. Today, you earned the Warrior Badge." And he presented to Sora a badge that looked like a star. Taking it proudly, Sora cried out,

"Alright! We got the **Warrior Badge**!  
"Pi Pikachu!"

* * *

Back at the _Aura_ , Rina was weeping against the wooden hull. He heart felt torn, and her feelings crushed.

 _Why Sora?_ she thought, _Why?_ Kari and Sarah were sad to see Rina this way. They wanted to comfort her in some way, but they were unsure as to how they would.

As they heard people begin to work up on the ship, Kari swam forward and spoke, "Let's go, Rina. Let's forget this ever happened." Wiping the tears away, Rina complied to the idea.

But before the three could take off, they heard someone call out, "Look out below!" Suddenly, a dingy splashed down into the water next to the mermaid trio. When they saw who was in it, they found Pikachu and Sora.

"Hope we didn't hurt anybody," Sora said with a grin on his face.

"And why would you care if we're hurt?" Rina grumbled, not even looking at the guardian. Sora was somewhat taken back by her response, and wondered what might have made her turn so cold.

"Rina, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Why do you care?" she snapped. "Don't you have some princess to attend to? Someone more important than a mermaid?"

"Rina, what is up with you?" Kari inquired of her sister.

"Yeah, what happened?" Sarah came in. It didn't take long for Sora to piece together what she was talking about.

"Yolanda does that a lot with me whenever I make a big win against an opponent, mostly with Ragnar," he explained to them. "I don't understand most of it yet, because she always catches me off-guard when she does it."

"Yeah right." Rina huffed.

"Rina, please, hear me out." Sora pleaded. "While Yolanda may think one thing, I don't think the same way she does. Remember what I said when we explored Topaz Island?" He paused as if waiting for an answer, before stating, "I want to see a dream of mine come true, in that everyone can be friends. And I wanted you, Kari, and Sarah to be a part of that dream. I meant it then, and I mean it now." With those words, Rina was reminded about how Sora treated her and her sisters. Again, she was reminded about how different Sora behaved around them, and how he was so friendly, understanding, and protective of them. He even enjoyed getting to know more about her after their last couple of meetings. Sure, he was betrothed to Princess Yolanda, but that was never on the forefront of his mindset. Rather, his focus seemed to be on them.

Her mood softening at last, Rina turned and swam up to Sora and told him, "Congratulations on your win."

"Yeah, congrats," Sarah chimed in. "And I was thinking you wouldn't win that one."

"Thanks," Sora replied sheepishly. "But, it's just one victory of eight. I've still got a long way to go." He looked to his staff, which now had the Warrior Badge on it, and seemed to remember something as he said, "Oh yeah! You guys can use this dingy to stay with us while we travel, if you want. I used to use this as a makeshift fort during my earlier travels. It's got tent supplies too, to keep you guys from being seen by everyone else." Kari and Sarah were about to refuse, until Rina pulled herself aboard. Seeing now way around it, the two were helped aboard as well.

And as the anchor was weighed, Rina asked, "Where to next, Guardian Sora?"

Facing out to sea, Sora told her, "Irk Island."

* * *

"I see." Said a man on the throne in Tyrannia to a crystal ball showing three shadowy figures, "So Sora has beaten the first Chieftain. Very well. Keep an eye on him and his crew, Jessica, Jameson, and Meowth."

"Yes boss," The figures replied. And the crystal ball went dark.

"What has happened father?" Ragnar spoke as he approached the man on the throne.

As the man stroked his Persian, he told him, "Your rival, the guardian, has won against the first Chieftain. Which makes it interesting to see how far he goes."

* * *

Sora: One win down, seven more to go.

Rina: Hey Sora, has Kari been acting funny lately?

Sora: Not sure. But Drake has been acting weird too.

Rina: Strange. I wonder.

**Next time,**   
**The Stormstress**

**Author's Note:**

> To help clarify, this story is not an AU, and is meant to take place in a distant past to the anime-world's time to a degree.


End file.
